Stone Hard
by Night Owl's Shadow
Summary: All she can remember is her name, and the few abilities she possesses. Black Canary took her under her wing momentarily, but edges her onto the 'Team' just as quickly. Can Vera survive the Team and the obsessing villains? Can she even survive the hard entryway to become one of them? She needs to remember. Because her past is more dangerous than one might think for all.[Genre added]
1. The Newbie's Debut!

**Hello fellow Fanfiction writers/readers/guests!**

**I'd like to happily introduce my first- okay not my first. My first fanfic on here sucked BUTTER, like- really bad. I wanted to do it over again. I'll admit now that I got two other chapters pre-written for the next two week's updates, and the storyline of Young Justice won't change for a bit, I want to kinda- shimmy into writing before I add any big plotline in, if that's okay with all.**

**Reviews make me real happy! Even if you're a guest, please leave one! And if you have a suggestion, I'd prefer a PM. I don't like any big drama in reviews except for excited readers C:**

**Love ya'll!~ ****Updates are on Sundays if you're wonderin', it's convenient for********me.**

* * *

It's the 3rd of August, the big day as my mentor has been saying all morning, she's excited, obviously, probably because I'm finally flying off her shoulders, figuratively speaking of course. I can't fly. Though my skin is _mighty_ sensitive to various fabrics, this jumpsuit she got specially made for me is chafing my skin raw.

It's a little past one o'clock and as we enter this all-too unfamiliar place with arms and noses intact, I feel just a little conspicuous. Martian Manhunter is with us at least, it does makes me feel a little safer, but I know he or Black Canary aren't always going to be my guard dogs.

We stride into the 'meeting area' as she says, "Ready for training everyone?" her voice thin but sharp as we make our appearance known, well, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary do, but I'm far too cautious to step out of my safety bubble of Invisibility.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" exclaims what I presume would've been J'onn's niece, M'gann. The older martian speaks so fondly of her, despite not knowing her all that much, saying I would be a great friend for her. I'm wary of what he implies, though not stating it bluntly, I know it's because we both are hidden behind fears, at least, it's just what I guess he meant.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood- so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," he stated simply, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, subtly glancing in my direction, his eyes betraying every other's in the present room. "A few bumps," she responded with a hidden, embarrassed giggle, "but I'm learning." She ended it with a strong, fierce smile. Her uncle smiled proudly back to her, "That's all I can ask."

I noticed a tall, raven-haired boy just about to leave the room, Black Canary must've as well, her voice loud and clear as she called over to him, "Stick around. Class is in session." The boy stopped, looking back, I took a surprised note of the insignia on his shirt, it was no hunch but it had to be the Superman clone Black Canary seemed to get worked up about over our training the other few days.

The blonde bird walked out to the training pad, the center glowing and stretching out like a blanket of bright light. She spun around, turning to look back in my direction, my feet were still glued to the spot she had told me to remain at before we had entered, saying that a few (hint hint, Superboy) had super hearing, so I had to stay completely silent. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher," she began, "I'll throw a lot at you." She began taking her jacket off, only to hiss as her jacket pulled her arm down to tickle her sore spot, "Everything I've learned from my own mentors-," she hardly bit back a pained moan, "-and my own bruises." I rolled my eyes and gave a concerned glance to her from behind my hidden screen, all's well that ends well.

"What happened?" M'gann asked worriedly, so naive, but I didn't hold anything back from her asking. "The job. Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting," she said sternly with a wave of her hand, I nodded invisibly, as if she'd call on me with a stern face and make me demonstrate one of our last sessions of this lesson.

"I'll need a sparring partner," she finally said, I wasn't ready for this! I bit my lip and held back a strangled scream of frustration.

"Right here. Yeah!" Said the lone redhead with yellow and red spandex, scarfing down a banana and strolling up to the sparring stage with a slight skip in his step. "Right after this," he said, throwing the now finished banana into a nearby trashcan that I hadn't noticed before, "_swish_! I'll show you my moves." He flirted, I rolled my eyes, great, my first opponent was this cheeky dude? great.

"Oh, you won't be sparring with me," Black Canary said with a massive smirk upon her features, everybody's eyes (except for Martian Manhunter of course) on her with confusion. "Huh? What?" The redhead I now recognized as Kid Flash.

The elder bird in the room looked in my direction, just a little ways behind the group, their eyes followed hers, still utter confusion smeared across their faces. I slowly began unveiling my invisible shield, the protective layer coming off like a silk sock.

"Who's she?" Said Kid Flash, pretty dumbly, I rolled my eyes. "Team, Kid Flash, meet your new teammate, Silver," she said with a wide smile, I felt my eyes practically diminish under the hard gaze of everybody and pulled the black hood back over my face, covering my ivory skin, blue eyes and oak hair as quickly as possible. "Hello," I said quietly and walked up quickly behind Black Canary, wanting that role as her apprentice-in-training back and to leave this place of unfamiliar faces.

She sighed, not giving in to the utter fail of my first impression, "Silver," she said in that commanding tone of hers when we trained before. "You've got to get out of that shell, it's not befitting of you," finished Martian Manhunter before Black Canary could start. I held out to her arm like a five-year old. I hated it here, I wanted to go back to living amongst rats for all I cared.

"Wait, you know her, Uncle J'onn?" M'gann said in a surprised tone, the martian sighed as everyone's attention shifted onto him like gravity-defying sand. "Yes, I helped Black Canary train her, seeing she had some abilities that Canary couldn't handle. As you can see, she's already got one of the potential powers of a martian," he explained without digging up too much information about me, "though she is not a martian by default, we already checked," Black Canary quickly added, which made me feel a little more relieved. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, not in the protective way, nor to comfort me, only to make sure I was still there and alright. "I was hoping she'd be up to train with one of you today, and perhaps join the Team," she said with a hint of mocking disappointment in my direction, I bristled and sighed, she raised a brow and looked to me.

"Fine," I muttered and squirmed out of the curve of her arm, taking my black cloak off so I wouldn't trip over it later, letting my hidden gray and silver suit reveal underneath it. She gave me an amused, playful glare while my visage of the Team was blocked by my flimsy sight, hey, at least I made up for it in great hearing and smell. I shrugged mentally while facing Kid Flash and stepping into a combat stance.

The green-eyed boy smiled wickedly, I could feel the green orbs roaming over me, making me feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, "We'll resume formalities later, I suppose," I huffed. He laughed as Black Canary stepped off of the stage to give us space, "I like your attitude."

I rolled my eyes and quickly jabbed just above his shoulder, his eyes widening, wondering if he had been hit or not, he tried to block another fake hit I threw, then I twirled and swept my leg underneath him, making him fall to the stage with a 'whump' and onto his back with a groan.

The stage glowed brighter, _Kid Flash Status: FAIL_, at that I stood taller with a triumphant smirk and dusted myself off a bit sassily. "Ohh, hurts so good," he moaned, I rolled my eyes again, a faint wonder if I'd get whiplash from doing that so many times in the past five minutes.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary said from the group alongside the glowing stage, a proud smile was given gratefully to me by her, obviously she trained me well. "Ooh, ooh. He hit on the new girl and got served?" Said the boy with the domino mask with a smug smirk to his teammate, waving his hand in the air like a child in class.

"_Dude!_" the redhead hissed from the ground, oh right, I'm supposed to help him up, I grabbed his hand forcefully and pulled him up with my trained strength. He gave me a surprised look, I rolled my eyes once again, "Oh now you wish to sleep on the floor? I'd gladly leave you there to collect dust," I said snarkily.

"He allowed Silver to dictate the terms of-," Black Canary started explaining, only to be cut off by Superboy from behind me, who had stalked up an awful lot like me in the beginning of my nearly failed first impression. "Oh please, with my powers, the battle's always on my terms," he began, stepping in front of me and rudely shoving Kid FAIL aside (I gotta admit, that's pretty catchy, better remember for a later date), "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." He continued, a slight tremor in his voice maybe only I had heard.

"Prove it," Black Canary said for me, knowing me all a bit too much, I hid my confident smile as he and Kid Flash looked between me and the blonde superhero.

The blue-eyed boy raised an eyebrow before stepping a fair amount of space between us then giving me a 'ready' look, I nodded, the two of us having a short stare down as the redhead stepped a safe distance away and off the platform. We got into battle poses simultaneously, both of our blue eyes locked onto one another. I felt a sense of Deja vu then shoved that thought off for a later time to be thunk over.

He immediately punched toward my right shoulder, but I had already felt that expected twitch and grabbed for his arm, the premature muscles rippled under my fingers and I had to suppress a gawking stare at them. I quickly felt the surging strength fold into my torso and up my shoulders and back to fling him across the lit platform, falling onto his back a lot like the impudent redhead had, the floor lit up almost excitedly beside him, _Superboy Status: FAIL_.

I heard the wild laugh from the other raven-haired teen with the domino mask, and it ceased as whom I presumed- from the Atlantean sign on the boy's belt- was Aqualad that had elbowed the now recognized Robin, who hid his loud laughs under his gloved hands. He quickly shot me a thumbs up as I shared brief eye contact with him before Superboy got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor with a low growl.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-," Again, Black Canary was intervened by her lesson with us as Superboy charged across the training pad with a now clearly audible growl, throwing a wild punch as I quickly and quietly dodged then flipped into the air and flipped him onto the ground much like before. He's really got anger issues, and I'm honestly not helping much- being beat by a newbie... I'd hate that too.

I immediately felt bad as he seethed in anger on the floor, the all too-becoming familiar message on the computerized floor. Robin's muffled laughter continued and I could just absorb M'gann's worry over Superboy right now, Aqualad and Kid Flash's piqued interest made it a little better.

"Sorry. reflex," I said sheepishly and offered my hand, we locked eyes and I could feel his eyes tearing my insides apart, "...Again, really sorry," I said even quieter, unsure he even heard me. Which made me surprised when he grabbed my hand and allowed me to hoist him up, he blinked at my hand, "It's really- hard," he said in confusion, the anger from before almost seeping away. I felt my face drain of color, "Sorry," I said once more.

"_Batman to the cave._" A booming man's voice interrupted, I squeaked and turned invisible, Black Canary and the others did not even bother this time I suppose. They walked over alongside me and Superboy to stand in front of the screen for a better view, their attention now grabbed by the man on-screen with bat-related attire, Batman, I would call that a hunch.

"_Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary_," a image of a purple-ish pink thing with red-styled hair and pointed ears appeared partly over Batman's screen at the top left, obviously the new menace. "_The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating-_," the picture of the enemy enlarged then became a video file, showing Superman attempting to tackle it down or something of the sort, much like Superboy was misusing like earlier, "_-the powers and abilities of its opponents_." It swung Superman around like a doll, swatting away the aid of Red Tornado and- I think Captain Marvel if I guessed right, "_Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant_." The video paused, showing a mocking, triumphant enemy behind a robot's mask with a small explosion on-screen. I crossed my arms and glared at the tin machine, letting my screen fall.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash said with a breathless gasp, I sighed and pulled back my hood, letting a little bit more of oxygen get to my head, my oak brown hair was making me feel stuffy.

"_In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android_." Batman finished, I continued to look up at the computer-imaged face of the Gotham hero, just out of idle curiosity and boredom. "An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Asked Robin, the annoying knowledge of people I didn't know seeping out of him like bug bites, troublesome and feeling itchy. "_Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so_." Batman replied to the younger bird's question and may or may not have looked to me under his mask, maybe noticing my probing and discerning gaze through the screen. What? I did like to leave impressions. I guess this time I was trying too hard.

"The technology nears the signature of Professor Ivo," the elder martian said, suddenly letting my gaze slip away from Batman to him in less than two seconds. "Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Aqualad said with slightly widened eyes, gosh all these names, somebody spill the beans to me already! Being in the dark was not one of my priorities today. Then again, a villain's a villain, I didn't see a difference otherwise. "Or so we all thought," Black Canary said to him, answering the unasked question and giving him a hard glance, "Or hoped." Ooh, mysterious, this villain was going to be fun, hopefully easy to beat, but fun at the very least, if possible.

"_To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts_," another image popped up, showing a map of two routes that went past Springfield, Batterson and around Gotham City, "_-To two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks_." The Gotham hero explained, uneasiness settled into the pit of my stomach, this was a dream right? I couldn't be on a real life mission on my first day? I mean, yeah I just K.O.'d two guys without really trying, but what was a real villain going to be like compared to them?

"Yes! Road trip." The redheaded speedster said with a fistpump to the air, Superboy thought the exact opposite, such a pessimist, "So now we take out your trash." Everyone looked to him in surprise and I gave him the hardest glare I could muster under my uneasy feeling, though I heavily doubted he even took notice. "You had something better to do?" Batman said calmly, clearly having dealt with this particular behavior before.

Aqualad whipped out a gadget as it chimed, "Coordinates received, on our way," he said quickly and collectively, most of the Team following after him and leaving me behind in their dust, partly confused. Superboy looked ready to leave then saw me still standing, resuming my brooding under my dark hood, "You coming?" He pretty much snapped, I flinched and followed after him, glancing to my smiling mentors Black Canary and Martian Manhunter, who sent me off with a silent 'Good luck' in their gaze.


	2. Let's Show Them What We're Made Of!

**Here's the next installation of _Stone Hard_ I hope you enjoy it! Also, please leave a review when possible! They keep me writing and also make me smile!~ C:**

* * *

I watched as men in what should pretty much be resembling biohazard suits load capsules of the pieces of the android, I didn't understand why Black Canary couldn't have just suggested me or something to get rid of them- I did also understand that maybe the League wanted to run their tests on it or something maybe. A few of the Leaguers that I recalled seeing get beat to a pulp in the video Batman showed us back at the cave were there as well, making sure the cargo got onto the trucks safely is what I supposed. Red Tornado, Superman, The Flash, Green Arrow and a few others that I did not recognize or just didn't bother remembering, were appointed present at the site.

The rest of the Team was hidden behind brush as well as myself, decked out in color coordinated helmets, suits, and high-tech bikes. I really didn't feel at home here, seeing as the closest I'd come to a conversation was my greeting with Kid Flash, and he annoyed me, so he technically didn't count. And Superboy obviously didn't like me very well by the hard looks he gave me every now and then.

"S.T.A.R. Boston is a go," I heard through my helmet, they couldn't get me a earpiece so a helmet comp. was the next best thing. The Leaguers saw us and the trucks off as armed men got settled into the back part of the truck, guns loaded for safety measures. "S.T.A.R. Manhattan is a go."

I rode my bike off after Robin and Superboy, seeing as M'gann, Aqualad and Kid Flash were already established as a triple-power group, best keep our groups evened out is what I told myself with a sigh. At least I wasn't with cocky Kid FAIL. I glanced back quickly to the pick-up point to see the Leaguers leaving quickly, no back up, okay, I can do this.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right," Robin asked me and Superboy, okay, his strange mentality is logged into the checkbook of my head of things to check out later. Superboy looked away from Robin, leaving his steely gaze to the road and ignoring him, at least I was positive he was doing so.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster, what's wrong?" Robin asked, feeling concern over our- his teammate, I wouldn't call myself a part of their team yet, I haven't really proven my spot. Superboy glances to me over Robin's shoulder, then looks away, "-Canary. And what business skills does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" I flinched, clearly his head was not in the game, I was the one who sparred with him, I don't know why he's blaming her when I had- oh well.

Robin looked to me and shrugged with one shoulder slightly, "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman and, well, me," he probably gave me another glance through his sunglasses that he still had on underneath the helmet, "-and so did Silver alongside her."

Superboy just had a more aggravated look as Robin said that, revving his engine and speeding ahead of us. I looked to my gloved hands and felt nausea bubbling in my stomach, the uneasiness from earlier had grown to a massive, indestructible feeling and with Superboy's sudden mood change to complete and utter anger at possibly- well, me- it just felt like somebody pouring burning lava into my throat.

"Hey," Robin sad from my left, I glanced to him with idle patience, "Don't let him get to you okay? He's probably just had a bad day, people tend to have those," he said with slight chuckle at the end, "I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier, I'm Robin."

I managed a crooked smile, trying to ignore the pain unfolding in my stomach, "You can call me Vera, or Silver as Black Canary likes to call me," I said as calmly as possible, the territorial wind buffeting my helmet didn't faze my words. Robin grinned, "I bet 'Vera' is short for something, am I right?" I smiled a bit more normally and nodded slightly, at least getting to know him was easy.

Our little moment was interrupted by a chittering noise, it sounded like-

"Monkeys?" I said suddenly, catching Robin off guard as our gazes travelled to the back of one of our trucks, where neon green and dark silver monkeys practically swarmed over while we were conversing, Superboy seemed to have noticed them as well.

"Robin, Superboy, Silver, our truck is under attack!" I heard from my helmet comp.

Well at least he didn't forget my name, "Kind of figured," Me and Robin said in sync, I began taking my helmet off, "What are you-," Robin started, but I had already jumped off my bike and somersaulted across the road on impervious speeds and latching onto the truck with ease. I muted Robin's surprised wail as my black and silver bike rolled into a ditch, well hey, at least it survived.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said, well at least I thought I heard him say that as I passed him while doing my gymnastic routine across the scorching, summer asphalt.

The truck swerved but I managed to find my balance point, swaying across in the opposite direction the truck moved with. "Robot monkeys! Ha! Totally Ivo's tweaked style," Robin laughed from his red bike. I grabbed a robot monkey, its technoized chatter annoyed me to no end so I opened my mouth and bit hard into the metal piece of its head, my wide and hard-like stone teeth allowed me to crunch right into it mid-gibber, the piece of technology quickly dying as bits of it began to slowly digest inside of me.

I didn't really notice when Robin had changed his 'ride to battle mode' or when Superboy had ditched his own to join me on the truck, battling monkeys. But I had noticed when he had keenly observed my peculiar talent of hunger for metal- and well, my extensive taste buds for other inedible things. I chewed on the high quality metal for a moment before swallowing it down with a satisfied grin, he looked away, pretending not to have looked and began bashing at the mini androids.

Then suddenly the bigger of my two teammates had a robot in his hands, it looked up at him and shot lasers out of its eyes, blinding him, and with a surprised groan he was picked up by the flying contraptions and was flung off the truck easily by them. I blinked and continued ripping out large hunks of the monkeys, trying not to waste my energy on eating each and every one of the things, my mind noted to be conscious of their ability to fly.

From the top of the moving vehicle I could make out Robin joining me on the top of the still mobile beast, producing two stick-like weapons (I determined they had to be a shorter version of Eskrima sticks) from nowhere and began pitching the creatures off while I managed to catch some and proceeded to bite their craniums apart, making sure they wouldn't come back to steal anything for anybody anytime soon.

Both me and Boy Wonder were just slightly surprised to see Superboy appear from nowhere to start thwacking at the miniscule things with his fists while still blinded. He did somehow maintain some of the abilities of Superman, but how much of them, is what I wondered.

"Get out!" Is what I heard as the truck began swerving out of control, the monkeys had gotten to the tires no doubt with their ridiculous charades of laser-blasting everything. Me and Robin jumped off the out of control vehicle with the driver in tow. Hopefully Superboy made it off okay too, or heard us at least... Hopefully? He should be all right, is what I concluded silently as I landed in the field of corn.


	3. Now How Do I Do This?

**Hiya everybody! Though it is _ still_ the first Sunday that I've updated the second chapter from, I couldn't help but give you all the third chapter because I'm feeling pretty great today! ^^ (Also my last chapter was pretty short so I hope this makes up for it)**

**Also I might have written a bit overboard during my fourth period class so there's at least three more chapters in my G-drive. I should probably save it to my computer just in case I somehow end up without wifi again or something.**

**Anyhoo, an extra chapter for you all! I hope you like it! Feel free to give me positive feedback!~**

**(Plz don't spam me if you are a guest. I've had it done maybe fifteen times in the past six months of me being here. It gets fracken buttery annoying.)**

* * *

All I could hear from the field of corn was the truck carrying our cargo flip, turn, do tricks even I could do, minus for the loud explosion and have smoke billow out. Something had happened and no doubt had I let it slip my mind to even try to help. "Vera?" I heard Robin say from not too far off, a more mature groan followed behind his voice, I coughed, the landing was rougher than I thought on my own. "Present," I choked out with a weak chuckle he definitely didn't hear. I heard his sigh of relief in response, I rolled my eyes for the upteenth time that day.

I heard shuffling as the younger, raven-haired teen and the wrecked vehicle driver walked over my way. Robin using his free arm to pick me up and I responding in a huff by standing up on my own, despite my toes' complain of achy feet. The three of us quickly but steadily stepped out of the cornfield and onto the road, Robin setting the man down as we spotted the group of robotic monkeys flying away with the cargo.

I heard the truck groan and wheeze as the familiar, taller, raven-haired boy appeared from underneath, Robin took notice of him too, especially when Superboy leaped off after the monkeys. "Superboy!" He yells, much to our chagrin, the clone continued on after the stolen cargo. It was for the best anyways, we shouldn't give up on our mission of protecting the pieces of the Android. Though, I bet he was just after the monkeys for their aggravating taunts, and hardly had a second thought on trailing after the little gizmos carrying our mission away.

Robin taps his hand to his ear, I can just barely make out Aqualad, "Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-," Robin cuts him off with a sharp and exhausted sigh, "It's gone. And so is Superboy." He said, glaring at the flying mini androids in the sky that had beckoned our partner off. After a small silence from Aqualad's end, Robin sighed again, slightly annoyed, "I think he ditched his comp."

The two of us began to look through the rubble of the truck, seeing we needed to find something to get out of this messy situation, I kicked at a monkey that had been left behind, probably one of Superboy's targets because there were no bite marks nor was it Robin's work done on the minion. Robin perked up from his spot and looked in my direction, he smirked and strode over, kneeling down beside the little monster and grinning. There was obviously a conversation on the communicators I couldn't hear, because Robin suddenly said something that sounded like a run-on sentence.

"Maybe we do."

* * *

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked," Robin said matter-of-factly as I stood off to the side of him, watching as he plugged in a set of cords into the back of the monkey and surprised me when his glove doubled as a sort of computer-like device. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He trailed off, pressing various buttons on the device, then his face lit up (well his lower face did anyhow) when a holographic diagram of a map appeared, "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured." I rolled my eyes, but of course, he noticed my annoyance this time, "Oh what's it now?" I frowned, "Technically you didn't capture it. Superboy beat that one to robotic remains, you just scavenged after it, so you actually have him to thank for it."

He looked sheepish at that comment, then his face turned stoic, "How'd you know?" I blinked and waved my hand around in a lazy circle as I explained, "I've been biting at the monkeys so thats out of the question, and your targets all had puncture wounds from jabbing. So that's gotta be one of Superboy's." His face lit up again like a child on Christmas, "Sweet! Well at least we have Cloneboy to thank for this little tip." He focused again on the diagram, I held back a giggle at his nickname for our kryptonian comrade, "It looks like both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham City." He said with a worried glance to the hologram, I heard voices through Robin's communicator, a conversation I couldn't join in on if I wanted to. I wish they had installed one for me, it was going to be infuriating when they spoke of something more important later.

Robin stood after a while, the monkey slung over his shoulder then pressed at some buttons to make his bike return automatically, he then silently showed me how to do it myself, my similar silver and black mobile vehicle returning alongside him with just dirt smeared on its sides from the rough landing I gave it. "Definitely a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'," he said disappointingly as we continued our wait for Kid Flash.

I could feel the fatigue rolling over the whole entirety of my being, like a shoreline at night, the waves at their most powerful. I grabbed a piece of scrap metal from a broken robot, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing, then repeating the actions several times over. Robin gave me a look, then laughed, "It's gonna be pretty hard getting used to that."

* * *

We had stretched our legs before hopping back onto our color-coordinated bikes and immediately heading straight for Gotham. Kid Flash joined us soon after in his former costume from the beginning of the day, Robin had just minutes from before we had left and I had my regular outfit from the start underneath the agonizing clothes we were forced to wear before.

"You still tracking the parts?" Kid said over the vibrating he had grown accustomed to, while I had yet to see him in action of his speed, I was giving him a calculating eye, he detected it and winked in response, I rolled my eyes once again. "They were heading _through_ Gotham," okay, interest piqued, time to get in on this situation with open ears, "-but they veered. Wait. Dude, they're at my school." Robin said, surprise written on his face despite the mask in the way of his eyes.

* * *

Kid Flash had sped completely ahead of us, despite Robin telling him us not to separate, but Robin and I parted ways soon after, despite so, if we hadn't in the first place, Superboy would have been for sure human sauce, or clone sauce, or something!

It was in Gotham Academy's Competition Gym, well hey, no more pep rally's for a month for this school! Lucky them! The battle with the Android was disastrous, no doubt.

"_Martian Manhunter_," the Android said monotonously, Robin's little 'Batarangs' I supposed, went through him as the ability to turn into air was made present. It clashed into the wall and made a small gaseous explosion. "_Access Red Tornado_," the machine said, starting to irk me, I still didn't step out of my invisibility. Maybe they could do this on their own...

The red tornado swept up by the Android buffeted Superboy and Robin across the Gym and into the bottom of the stands, I don't know what happened to Kid Flash though. I shook my head and silently followed the robot as it made its way to the unhidden speedster behind the stands.

"_Captain Atom_," it said, I took my chance and latched onto it, biting into the skull of the machine as hard as I could while it fired a bright light at Kid Flash, but the force impacting the wall somehow pushed me off the sheen, sleekness of the Android, I was still invisible, but no doubt it could tell I was there. At least Kid Flash managed to get away from it while hiding under the bleachers.

Then Kid Flash zipped out from under the stands on the other side and managed to take ahold of the Androids' attention, I _almost_ felt bad that he had to get hit regardless of his courageous act, "_Access Black Canary_," the all-too-familiar wailing of Black Canary made me step back and clutch at my ears as Kid Flash was pushed back by the force of the noise. "_Superman_." It said simply in response to Flash jr's beating then retaliating when Superboy suddenly recovered and tried to take a hit for the team.

I see Robin starting to stand up as the Android speaks again, "_Martian Manhunter_," Superboy is slammed into the bleachers and Robin reflexively picks up where he left off, throwing one of his explosive batarangs at the opponent who quickly deflects them with one of Martian Manhunter's abilities. The battle goes on and on like a 1930's cartoon, and I feel like I should step in, but how?

I watch as the three are tossed around like dolls, hit, throw, hit, throw, dodge. I need to participate but how can I when...

"_Superman_," the Android grips Kid Flash tightly, the annoying redhead groaning in pain, then the robot switches as an object comes into view, flying towards its robotic cranium. "_Martian Manhunter_," the speeded arrow phases right through it, so annoying! I step out of my protective layer-like shield, the Android instantly has its attention focused on me, even the man, Ivo, in the stands with his monkeys looks to me, I can clearly hear his voice in surprise, "How- what?! How could he not sense you- that's impossible it has-," I growl in annoyance, feeling my now toughened out innards become the most strongest, hardest thing, I dash up to the Android as it says, "_Martian Manhunter_." though its already too late as my fist has already invaded its head, forcing it to suddenly implode on my hand, I hardly flinch as the smoke billows and then deteriorates quickly.

"You speak too much," I hissed lowly.

I hear the monkeys from the stand chattering loudly next to Ivo, and the villain's about ready to leave when Robin and Kid Flash intercept him, stopping him in his tracks, though I miss Superboy as he looks at me angrily.

Robin dashes over to me and the Android, "Help me disassemble him! Now!" He says all too quickly, me and Kid Flash share a glance, "Dude, the guy has no head." Kid says to our frantic teammate.

"Don't take any chances," the voice of Aqualad chimes in, at first I think its the communicator then I realize its not, I had thrown my comp. in my helmet off the road back with the trucks nearly an hour ago, and I instantly feel dumber, I pull my hood over my head, covering my eyes. I see M'gann fly over to Superboy and help him up, fretting over him, "Superboy, are you all right?" whatever his facial expression was before, it had faded away upon hearing her worried over him, "I'm fine. Feeling the aster." Robin smiles at that from his position beside the headless Android.

And when I thought, hey this day is gonna turn out just fine-

"Hey, where's Ivo?"

I wish I had kept on eye on him instead of leaving it to the so-called professionals.


	4. A Familiar Experience

**The next addition of ****_ Stone Hard _****is now published! Also, big news! This is going to be the first part of a Arc I've decided to write! I'm really excit-**

_"__AWESOME FIRST MISSION one question and I know its kinda obivious- but are SB and sliver gonna be a couple?" _

***Silver plops out of air and into my lap**Both scream in surprise***

**Me: Holy shi- okay ****_wtf._**

**Sil: 'wtf'? I do- not understand...**

**Me: Exactly my reaction. *waves hands in air* Now- go back to whence you came my creation!**

***Silver disappears into thin air***

**Okay, answer to that question for all- no. I would've put a romance tag if there was. And I'm kinda staying out of that zone tbh, because I have major issues of paring my OCs with anybody and everybody. So- yeah, no romance, maybe crushes will be thrown around but no ****_real _****romance between any characters and Silver. You'll also learn a bit more about her in this chapter so I hope my free writing style is okay for that. Also sorry 'bout the last chapter being short, I hope uploading a day early is alright to all (I have to go someplace with my Mom tomorrow so I'm not so sure about being able to post this tomorrow is why I'm posting today instead of tomorrow).**

**And to those of you who bothered to read this whole intro *pulls out ramen and cookie* 'ere you go! C:**

* * *

"The Amazo Android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he is arguably more dangerous than the Android," Aqualad finished telling Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Batman and The Flash. "Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary stated, "But we understand your mission had _other_ complications," finished the older martian beside Canary, sharing a concerning glance with the blonde bird.

Batman stepped forward to us, glancing towards me then returning his gaze to the full team, "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," he admitted, despite Martian Manhunter's say.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked, hopeful, I glanced to him from under my black hood, his discerning blue eyes didn't connect the gaze, which I was glad of. Batman turned his attention from the six of us to him, "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Daddy issues much? I had hardly suspected that of his possible 'bad day', maybe I should rethink my boundaries or something. Superboy smiled at Batman's statement and looked away, maybe no one else noticed his change in mood but I sure had.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists- because there are some problems even we can't handle individually," I felt Superboy's eyes linger over me for maybe a second or less, I instantly felt weak in the knees from so much attention of the people around me, but I stood my ground. "Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin scoffed, earning my attention dead-on at this.

"Look familiar?" He said simply, pulling out the arrow that had nearly grazed me back during the battle with the Android, "You were following us! Babysitting!" Robin practically yelled, anger and disbelief flooded his tone of voice. The Leaguers stepped forward to take a better look at the green arrow. "You still don't trust us," Robin continued ranting, spreading out his arms, nearly hitting me in the side in my position from between him and Kid Flash.

Green Arrow took the arrow from Robin's hands, pulling out one of his own from his quiver and putting them side-by-side, I immediately saw the sharp contrast of arrow brand. "We didn't follow you." Batman confessed truthfully, Kid Flash smirked and Robin's face contorted, "And that's not your arrow, but that means-," he trailed off, a smile adorning his face, "Speedy!" Kid Flash concluded, "He has our backs," Aqualad finished the mystery with a grand smile. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, is nobody going to explain _anything_ to me around here?

Kid Flash zoomed over to replace the arrow in the elder Archer's hand with air, "Souvenir!" He blurted happily. Green Arrow and Batman shared an uneasy glance that only I, once again, had noticed. Robin quickly told me that 'Speedy' was one of their sidekick friends, I nodded stiffly, finally understanding.

Superboy quietly cleared his throat and stepped up next to me, a hardy expression covered his face. He looked to Black Canary then back to me, "I'm ready." Black Canary smiled, giving me a concerned look to which I responded to with a neutral shrug, "Good. Because we're here." She stated.

After the straining workout of today, I was ready to lay down in a comfy bed and sleep the fatigue away, and ignore any protests from my mentor to shower. Black Canary told me the day before that it was to be expected I would now reside at the Cave alongside M'gann and Superboy, I suppose she was just seeing me off when I thought, hey maybe I'll go home with her. Wrong again, I suppose.

The Leaguers and the other members of the Team left short after our report, probably all to go sleep in their own beds, in their own homes. Canary gave me a congratulations on the mission well done with the Team, I sighed in response at Canary's acute hypothesis of me staying here now. And also in complete achiness of my joints, the day had shown me how the rest of my daily routine would go from today and on; Get up, train, possible mission, go to bed, sleep...

M'gann yawned and strolled over to me, Superboy had already left to take a shower I supposed, he didn't look as tired as anyone else there when we had concluded our mission details. "So I guess I'll have to show you to your room, then?" She said a bit too chirpy, sleep hardly calling any fowls on her enthusiasm. I nodded simply, grabbing my bag of things Canary had left for me.

"Okay! Follow me," she ordered, a tired grin plastered on her green face. I followed the latter, taking note on the directions back to our 'main area' of the Cave, twists and turns, a lot of them, were going to be a top priority for me in the Cave. Getting lost was not on my to-do list.

"Well, here's your room!" M'gann finally said after a while of walking around, she opened the door to my room pretty much automatically, looking at me with a sheepish smile. "I- I know it's probably random to say this but-," she started, stuttering as I looked back to her, confusion coating my face. "-my name's M'gann, what's yours?" she almost yelled out into the hall, I smiled and laughed, she reminded me of the popular Anime shows I'd seen from time to time, "Oh I already know your name. Martian Manhunter told me a lot about you," she looked dumbstruck and I smiled wider, "My name is Veronica, but you can call me Vera, or Silver. Any of those is fine." I waved my hand nonchalantly, tugging at my still chafing costume.

She smiled widely and giggled, "Nice to meet you Veronica." I yawned as she did, we both blushed and giggled softly. At least this impression would last, I stepped into my room and mumbled a farewell to her, saying Goodnight as she left. I placed my duffel at the end of my bed, taking out my guitar, and laying it against the wall, looking through my bag to find my clothes then zipping it shut and slipping quickly into my big, gray t-shirt and black sweatpants. This outfit was definitely lighter than the one I was forced to wear all day and it allowed my aching joints to breathe.

I hopped into the bed, pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes tiredly, allowing sleep to consume me in the empty enclosure that felt very close to what I'd hardly call home.

* * *

_Darkness stretched on forever around me, I heard the mumble of voices and the quiet pitter-patter of feet from beyond. It took me a moment to realize I was either blindfolded, or just plain blind. "Hello?" I asked the not-so-empty air, a shriek was heard, "It worked! It actually worked!" I furrowed my dreamlike brows in confusion, "I- I do not understand."_

_There was a pause, "You are certainly a success... But they- they won't be as strong as you. They will most definitely perish," The voice said, possibly collected into their own thoughts as I wondered what was going on. A beat passed. "Oh well, one is just as good as anything. Praise all you are not showing the traits of 'dumb' or 'slow' as everyone will once have thought," They finally said, I felt a tug on my shoulder, "You are to protect me with your life, understand?" I could only nod hesitantly to the impending darkness that shrouded my vision. There I was, wondering where this was all going and still agreeing to this unknown being. "And you will follow my _every _order."_

_Light flickered across my vision and I _felt _the wails and screams as the ground beneath me shook, and though I couldn't feel myself doing it, I could tell I was screaming and yelling in an anonymous rage. Rage of all things as light danced across my little vision, granting so very little knowledge to me as I continued to wail in an unfit anger. I was burning in such an unattainable amount of red hot rage that even underneath it I quaked in fear of it being released._

_It was suddenly silent as a child's sobs were heard, I finally let the light consume my line of vision, letting it reveal my surroundings. My eyes widened at the familiar- yet, also unfamiliar place._

_It was all scorched, everything. The bookcases that lined the walls were smithereens in my presence and the books were nothing but ashes as well. The floor had taken the biggest blow and looked still on fire, yet- I couldn't feel the pain of the burn. Strange._

_The child. The child was small, smaller than me by so much. Why was he crying?_

"_I'm sorry," he choked through sobs, his curly blonde hair poked through his hands that gripped his face and head like a crab's claws. Slowly, he looked up at me, his sky-blue eyes staring straight back at me. "I tried to stop him but-," he tried to say, a voice behind me interrupted him, I straightened up almost automatically at the being that hid behind me like a cowering child. Much like this young one should be instead of the obvious man behind me._

"_Oh young child, you'll never understand. This is _not _her. The person you're looking for has been gone for so long," I could feel my confusion creeping up on me again. Again did I feel so misinformed of what was happening and what was to happen from then on. Then again, this voice had to be- some sort of superior to me, why else would I feel so... Headstrong? Is that the word? About this being that stuck to me like- some kind of poisoned honey._

"_But you'll pay for what your parents did to me," The voice was tainted with an obvious anger, anger that made me feel powerful and as angry as the devil that hid behind my shoulder._

_I felt a silent request in my ear, my eyes narrowed down at the target and I could feel the red hot rage bubbling up inside of me as the action took hold of me. The pain of hitting something equally hard as me, yet shattering under my bare fists, hardly phased me. Yet, it did at the same time. I felt invisible tears threatening to leave tracks on my face as red obscured my vision. No longer black, but the taste of metal in my mouth made me gag._

_Flashes of bright lights appeared across my vision, I heard heavy breathing emanate from my mouth and nose as needles were plunged into my sides every second possible._

_Darkness. Light. Darkness again. Pain in my chest. Can't breathe. Pain again. Light. Dark._

_It happened in a continuous cycle, day in and day out did I recall. I couldn't count the days- no, years that went by from... How old was I? What year was it?_

"_He's dead."_

"_We will still continue the project."_

"_She'll still serve us? She was supposed to follow only his orders..."_

_Whispers of voices echoed through my sleep, and when the pain returned, I'd be screaming and wailing for help. For my family. They would just jab me, taze me. Make me go back to sleep. What else could I do? I was strapped down is what I concluded one day when they had short staff, they hadn't gotten to me in time... I had nearly passed that night._

"_The element transfer is complete. She's stronger now, she can survive even the hottest climates without melting."_

_I heard one say that proudly when I had been lucid dreaming, just between the brink of awake and asleep, they caught me before I could hear anymore. Then they sent me to sleep once more- just before an outbreak someplace else. I took my chance and escaped, wondering how I had finally broken the clasps that once bound me so tight. I grabbed the needles that made the pain go away, and fled the horrible place. Not looking back and without much care in the world, I wandered far and long-_

_I screamed, a pain in my chest was erupting into something more that hurt more than the flames that licked at my shins, I screamed in pain, falling to the ground. It felt like someone strangling me to no end, cutting my supply of oxygen off and refusing to let go no matter how much I writhed and kicked and tried to scream. I felt one more unbearable pain cutting into my back, the air tainted with smoke and other screams not of my own._

* * *

**Hopefully this one made up for the last chapter's unexpected shortness ^-^"**

**I really enjoy reviews and your thoughts/questions! *They'll be answered in the next installment to all***


	5. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Mmmyeah I really don't have that big of a intro today, just some minor disclaimers for once that I do NOT own Young Justice, just Veronica.**

**Also, Ihop is really crowded on Sundays. Like, holy cheesus.**

**Please leave a review! They keep me writing!~**

**Also the storyline isn't changing much still, I might finally make some minor changes in Young Justice's timeline in the new mission coming though!~ Keep an eye out for it next week!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the ceiling of my assigned bedroom.

_I'm in the cave._

_Happy Harbor._

_The Team._

_Nothing to be afraid of- what is wrong with me?_ I internally slapped myself.

My chest was heaving and I struggled to breathe, my chest folding in and out with the most unbearable pain. I stood shakily from my bed and breathed in and out with ragged breaths, deeply regretting having Canary place my shots in the kitchen of the Cave, so far away from where I now required them. I did _not_ think this whole new lifestyle through well enough.

I breathed in again deeply and continued to gasp for air as I ran through the halls to the kitchen, not caring if I woke Superboy or M'gann up while my life could be in danger. It was probably near morning, seeing how I didn't feel groggy one bit as I sped through the Cave to the kitchen. My legs wobbled and twitched when I nearly ran into an offending wall as I cut a sharp curve.

Eventually, I got there, staggering and attempting to reciprocate the air to my lungs while I looked through various cabinets, knocking over cans of assorted things down and onto the floor loudly, I'd hardly be surprised if I woke my two other teammates by now.

I discovered the shots behind a vast array of different kinds of dry coffee canisters and pulled it out immediately with a relieved gaze to the familiar objects, my fingers ghosted over it and I slammed the needle into my chest, I heard a loud gasp from behind me. I glanced warily behind me to find M'gann and Superboy, eyes wide and still sporting their sleeping clothes. I blinked, a momentary silence aside from my heavy breathing that was slowly reducing to puffs of air as my lungs expanded, I sighed in relief. I tossed the now empty needle aside and looked to M'gann.

"What?" I finally said, breaking the silence, she leaped over to me, "You just- stabbed yourself with that needle!" I nodded, "Yeah? So?" She gave me an irritated look and Superboy's wide-eyed expression faded away to a tired, stoic face as he looked around the messy kitchen.

"You also made a mess," he said simply, crossing his arms and grunting, M'gann could only ignore him partially and put her hands on my shoulders comfortingly and concernedly. "Is everything okay?" I gave her a irridiculous look, "Well now I am." I scoffed and began picking up the things I had knocked out of the cabinets in my rush, putting them back in the cabinets I presumed where ever they had belonged to in the first place.

M'gann didn't seem satisfied with my answer, and Superboy hesitantly began helping me put up the stuff, rather sloppily though, I would've preferred doing it on my own. "I'd really like to know what's going on Veronica," she said quietly, her voice slathered with the unholiness (to me in some cases) of concern. Superboy glanced to me and raised a brow when she used my full name. Oh, right. I never told anybody my full name except for her, my bad I guess.

I sighed, placing a box of granola bars and a bag of hard candies in what I guessed was to be the snack storage of the kitchen. "My lungs get crushed when I lie down too long," I explained, she cast me a confused glance while putting various things away with her telekinesis that I had yet to see her demonstrate until now. "Most of my innards are coated with this strong substance that allow me to eat inedible things without hurting or giving me ill effects. My lungs and heart don't have that, so they get crushed under the weight whenever I lay down. I take shots to sort of- relieve them whenever it happens," I finished telling her, she looked at me as if I had a rabbit poking out of my hair. Which, metaphorically speaking, I probably did.

"Wow," was all she could say, I shrugged, "It's no big deal, really. It also has this strong metal in it that kinda makes me like a lightning rod- which alongside what just happened, is pretty lethal." I realized what I said, "Okay maybe it is kind of a big deal. But you shouldn't worry about it, I got it covered." I shrugged her off and left her and Superboy to themselves after exiting the room, a stunned silence had engaged between the two and I stubbornly didn't want to know why they cared so much.

* * *

August 8th, the weather was sunny and the skies were a beautiful shade of blue, making me think back to my nightmare that had occurred just several hours before, would it end up in ashes too? I had changed into my usual civilian (or casual if I had never had joined this organization) clothes around eight o'clock, just half an hour after my rude wake up call with Superboy and M'gann. I didn't hold a grudge with them, honest, but I did _not_ like revealing pieces of me to people I just met, and their sudden lapse of silence after that made me uneasy. I hope they didn't tell anyone else, even if the news of my abilities were good, it also meant I had easy weaknesses, and revealing your weaknesses isn't the best thing in the world.

I was sporting my favorite periwinkle jacket with burgundy stripes over a white tee, white jean shorts and white sandals adorned my legs and feet. Despite my abashedness at wearing shorts, I wasn't going to skip out on the nice, warm sun today and get stir crazy because I hated wearing revealing clothes (shorts _are_ revealing you know).

Kaldur and Robin had gotten to the Cave sometime around half-past nine just as M'gann was suggesting we go outside to enjoy the summer heat with the inviting beach. Superboy nodded plainly and returned his gaze to the blizzard on the TV screen which I ignored with a wave of my oak colored hair. My blue eyes brightened at M'gann speaking to me, she told me she wasn't bothered with my powers, but she wanted to be there to help when I needed it, I didn't happen to notice Superboy's silent agreement with her as Robin and Aqualad entered the Cave, designations done by the automatic voice of the Computer. They greeted us and M'gann instantly invited them along on our escape to the beach for the day, Robin joking how Wally (supposedly Kid Flash's real name, which I snorted at internally) was going to miss out, even though he had suggested the same thing the other day. The younger raven-haired teen then mocked Wally by texting him what we had been conspiring with wild snickers and laughing when the redhead called him and complained how he '_wasn't being fair_'.

Which is how I now find myself in the female martian's room with her asking me which swimsuit to wear to the beach, we spent maybe over twenty minutes of her asking my opinions on which to wear. I just became a little tired of the ideas she tossed and told her to wear something 'simple' and 'maybe yellow', which I told her, was a favorable color by all, which shut her up with a loud squeal and exclaim of 'hello Megan!' which I laughed at, as her organic clothing formed into a yellow bikini top and yellow swimsuit shorts, I admitted it was pretty cool. she became flustered at that.

I now wore a silk, silver-colored, _not-so-revealing_, swimsuit top with my hair pulled back into a lazy-yet-wavy ponytail. My white jean shorts stayed on, I refused to take them off. M'gann, having been prepared for a sunny day like this, and always far too enthusiastic like I now adored, grabbed a bottle of SPF 50 sunscreen and covered me in the slimy cream, then I did the same for her, even though she complained that martians didn't get sunburns. I only laughed and finished up, the two of us joining the others outside at the beach.

Robin donned blue and red swimsuit shorts, and his sunglasses still remained which, internally, I was disappointed at my curiosity not being answered. Aqualad had dark blue shorts and had removed his shirt, and Superboy had a white and black set, also no shirt.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day," M'gann laughed and faced Robin as we stepped out onto the beach, she carried a red boogie board, I rolled my eyes and felt a smile tug at my lips at her excitement, it was pretty contagious. "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin replied simply, leaning his forehead into his palm, he had a towel draped around his neck and shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Poor Wally," M'gann said sadly, bowing her head, I could tell without that annoying, male redhead this experience was going to be less as exciting. And if M'gann isn't going to enjoy her time here, I might as well not either, I sighed and rolled my eyes again, wondering how the green-eyed speedster was taking his first day of school. My enrollment date was pushed forward, along with Superboy's and my green martian friends'.

Soon enough, the solemn moment was pushed aside as M'gann and Robin charged into the ocean water, Aqualad following suit, and Superboy eventually following with his stoic face. I sat down on the sand, taking my pleasure to adore the blue sky and warm summer air. I felt the layer under my skin absorbing the large star's heat and transferring it into energy-

I narrowly dodged a stream of water that was thrown at me by Robin and Aqualad, to former having put the latter to the test, and the latter giving me an apologetic expression which I would've laughed at if Boy Wonder hadn't laughed uproariously, "Come on, Vera!" He yelled from the water, M'gann soon joining in on trying to get me to partake in their summer heat festivities. I shook my head, as if I were to get in the water, besides, I was enjoying my spot on the dry, scorching beach. After about fifteen or twenty minutes of them taking my objection into opinion, playing in the water for awhile then suddenly agreeing that hotdogs were up for an early lunch. They set up a small barbecue pit up and grilled the hotdogs from the Cave's refrigerator then settled down to eat them, which then brought a question up to light from Robin.

"Vera, do you eat anything other than metal?" He asked suddenly, mid-bite of his hotdog without a bun, enjoying the greasy meat straight up that was attached to the pointed end of a fork. M'gann and Kaldur's eyes widened and forgot about their yet-to-be-touched hotdogs, I forgot they hadn't seen me in action of the supposedly strange feat. Robin quickly explained what he had seen me do during the attack of those pesky monkeys the day before, Aqualad and M'gann sharing a surprised yet intrigued facial expression as they began eating their hot dogs, remembering their food.

I blankly remembered Robin's question as his gaze returned back to me, "Uh, as far as I remember, I can eat edible stuff. Inedible stuff for you guys is just as good a food to me," I answered and bit blandly, Robin handed me a fresh hotdog covered halfway by a bun, cold cheese slowly melted on its top and turned warm. After finishing up eating and putting away the necessary supplies for that, Robin and M'gann proposed we try volleyball and quickly set to work on the volleyball net. Immediately after, we had all agreed who was on whose team.

I was with Aqualad and Robin while Superboy and M'gann took the other side, after several rounds and a few do-overs (it was around thirty to forty-five minutes of friendly competition until M'gann and Superboy won when I '_slipped_' and missed the incoming ball) we started burying a sleeping Superboy in a pile of sand, though after he woke up he didn't even bother, and let us continue the activity.

After that we were called to report asap to the meeting room, which the five of us scrambled to get dressed (except for M'gann, I forgot about her organic matter) and were immediately met in the main Cave area with Red Tornado, Batman, Green Arrow and a girl whose clothes resembled a lot like the latter.

"_Kid Flash B-zero-three_," the computer announced as we entered, the familiar, annoying redhead appeared, decked out with red and yellow swim shorts, a towel slung over his neck and shoulders, sunscreen smeared over his nose and sunglasses threatening to fall off his face along with the various items he carried in his arms. "The Wall-man is here. Now let's get this party star-," he started to exclaim, only to trip over his own feet and fall forward onto his face, grunting in pain and most possibly embarrassment.

The beach ball that had been propped up underneath his right arm bounced off between Batman and Red Tornado, the two obviously not amused by his antics and staring with a hard and steel-like glare, no pun intended for Red Tornado. "...ted." He nervously ended, the sunglasses askew across his face, I stifled back a howl of laughter and raised a brow in his direction instead.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" The Green Arrow look-alike sarcastically remarked, I bit back another laugh, instead wondering how the heck they had this place built to get the action off my mind. Wally stood from his place on the floor, removing his sunglasses and taking a place beside Robin, "Uh, who's this?" He asked dumbly, looking to me and Aqualad with a questioning look. I could only shrug in minor confusion.

"Artemis, your new teammate," the female Green Arrow said with a smug smile, giving me a look, Wally glanced to me as well and instantly draped his arm over my shoulders which I instantly stiffened at, "We already got a new teammate if you didn't know." He retorted, sizing her up and taking a note on her quiver and arrows she sported. "Also- Kid Flash, never heard of you," the redhead added quickly, shaking his head. I shrugged in her direction much like I had for Wally earlier.

"Um, she's my new protege," Green Arrow quickly said, was I the only one who wondered why he said that so quickly to jump to this Artemis' defense? I mean, yeah, good impression, cool person in my books, but just a little curious skepticism on why he did that. I shook the thought away, not my place to be wondering things like that.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked, relieving me of his one-armed grasp, giving me the open opportunity to step away from anymore open-armed encounters.

As if to answer the younger speedster's question, the computerized voice piped up, "_Recognized. Speedy B-zero-six_." I spun around not-so subtly, uncovering my heart-shaped face from my night-sky colored hood and looking to the Zeta Beam transport just as another redhead appeared, donning red and black tights and a domino mask similar to Robin's, he looked _very _irritated. I held back the urge to run the opposite way and keep to myself until this reunion was over.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." he all-but growled, "Call me Red Arrow." Green Arrow stepped out of his reverie, "Roy. You look-," he started, quickly being cut off by the obviously disrespectful Arrow in return, "_Replaceable_?" He hissed.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," the male Green Arrow tried to reason, gesturing with his hands. "So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy snapped, patience growing thinner as the conversation went on. Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Yes, she can." She countered into his face. I cocked my head slightly, this conversation was wearing even _my_ patience thin.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded, anger flaring into his green eyes.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

The two Green Arrows said simultaneously, I raised my brow again, pure suspicion setting in, seeing as one of the two being a League member, I had to keep these thoughts to myself for sure. "Another niece?" Robin questioned, putting my skepticism to rest as he smirked to them and Roy looked blankly back to us. "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers." Kaldur said calmly, taking a stride forward to the red archer. I really felt like I was missing some valuable information here in this point in time.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally reassured his apparent archer friend who turned around at his and Aqualad's voice. Though Artemis' voice caused him to swivel around again half-way, "Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay." Her voice and attitude reminding me of a cat, especially the way she creeped up behind him without a word.

Red Arrow looked back to me, raising a brow, "And who's this?" I could feel my face heating up under his gaze, I pulled my hood down even lower, if it was even possible. "She's Silver," Robin and Wally said at the same time, "New teammate. Really good at taking down robots and other metal-based stuff," Wally cockily said with a grin, I nearly yelled out in defeat and maybe embarrassment.

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad said, pulling the red headed archer away from my distraction, Red Arrow completely retaining his focus on the atlantean now, "Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin's eyes (well by his mask) widened, he smiled as he pulled up a hologram on his wrist, "Nanorobotics genius and Claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City," He described, various holographic screens popping up, some had pictures of the woman being spoken so fondly of by the young bird. She had to be somewhere in her early twenties, and had dirty blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes behind prescribed thin glasses. Models of her inventions and projects she took part in were diagrammed alongside her on their own separate screens.

"-vanished two weeks ago," Robin added quicker than lightning, though Red Arrow had a better choice of words, "_Abducted_ two weeks ago by _The League of Shadows_." I could feel apprehension and excitement course through me, though I was never an optimist for villains, always steering course if them, I definitely got interested when their alias was said aloud.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin said disbelievingly, grinning. Him and Kid Flash fistbumped and I mentally face palmed, "Hard-core." But the redheaded archer quickly disrupted their excitement, "I already rescued her." He resumed after striding over and standing next to the hologram, "Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." He pulled a remote from nowhere, pressing a button and making more screens of what happened to be the subject he was presently talking about. The images of a cylinder with intricate and far too complicated detail popped up alongside a laptop, a moving picture of an automaton walking that looked like a bug and a picture of a building appeared.

"Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone." He listed the possible factors off and I could feel myself becoming irritated at this woman's stupidity, despite Robin's high pedestal of her, I didn't like her already. She got herself in this funk, and I was going to have to help get her out of it. I know I'm supposed to be a hero now, helping others and things along that line. But if somebody did this on their _own_ accord, it was just plain idiocy for them to call us for help.

"- But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction." Red Arrow continued, I suppressed (once again) a groan.

"It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows..." It almost sounded like a poem, but remembering the task at hand kept me from drifting out of the explanation. "Provided them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech." He practically growled.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." Artemis concluded, hands on her hips and saying it far too confidently for my taste.

* * *

"_You'll be fine?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Pinky Promise?"_

* * *

I blinked and shook my head, what was _that_? I looked at the palms of my hands and gently rubbed a sore thumb, making sure that I was _here_. Very incredibly strange. I groaned internally then returned my attention back to the topic at hand, it was more important than my own problems to be oh so honest. I was a hero, a hero's problems do not get in the way of saving others. At least that's what I've been presuming for years.

"Like you know anything about the shadows," my redheaded teammate retaliated, only to have the ponytailed blonde smile smugly at him. He made a face, "Who are you?!" He cried out, irritated to no end.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red Arrow told us, trying to calm down any low hope on the Fog's put down. "But if the shadows know she can do that..." Robin wondered, trailing off for the redheaded archer to finish.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local High School's computer lab." Roy finished, turning to the hologrammed screens as a graphed version of the school popped up. "You left her alone?" Green Arrow said shockingly, I gave the redheaded archer a disbelieving glare from under my hood. "She's safe enough for now," Red Arrow reasoned, turning back to us.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," the eldest archer responded, stepping forward.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protege?" Red Arrow spat, I flinched out of anyone's view, the tension between the two archers was disbelievingly hard to miss. Batman placed his hand on Green Arrow's left shoulder, the two exchanged a silent conversation mask-to-mask.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow summed up, the indigent Red Arrow scoffed, "Then my job's done." He left to the Zeta Beam, leaving us in a stunned silence. "_Recognized- Speedy-_," the non-being was silenced as the red archer argued with it, "That's _Red Arrow_, B-zero-six. Update."

I sufficed a agonized groan from that man's petulant behavior, his attitude had really left me in the deep end. Wally and our new teammate shared a glare-down, obviously her not giving our childish teammate a good first impression.

This mission was going to be the death of me.

I wish I had just stayed in bed today, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with all of this sudden Team drama between everybody.

* * *

**Oh yeah, apparently I left my computer on my Google drive after my journalism class and forgot to log off and my teacher saw -**

**He read this story and one of my others (He was real apologetic about it afterwards but kept complimenting me about it and saying random shiz and wanted me to put a fanfic in the next newspaper for our school, which to me spells 'SHITFRICKSHITFRICKGODDAMMIT') and so um, yeah now i'm kinda still freaking out about my utter stupidity.**

**I still love reviewsss, don't be shy to give me your thoughts you wonderful people!~**


	6. I Can't Deal With This!

Still August 8th, still the same team, but different problems this time around.

Artemis was not on the best first terms with everyone, Kid Flash still thinks she's a 'so-called subtle' replacement for his old comrade Speedy-turned-Red Arrow. And I think Superboy is brooding once again. Personally, I _want_ to be friends with her (Superboy as well but that's gonna be a tough boulder to lift), I really do, but she's hardly giving me a chance with her bickering with Kid. It's ridiculous. The whole teetering-relationships-between-one another game is driving me mad, and if I had a dime for every time I rolled my eyes at this unstable Team...

Focus! Focus. That is all I need to get this situation sorted out with. Nothing is ever solved by going insane over other people's problems. I sighed internally and felt my surroundings build up around me once again, my thin barrier between the Team was instantly restacked and fortified with a serious-yet-bored expression.

M'gann, Superboy and I were posted outside the School, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters or any_thing_ for the matter. The rest of the Team were in the computer lab with the shadow's target, doing something I had no clue as to finding out with me positioned outside. Did I also mention the downside to all of this? M'gann's Telepathic link with the Team and also our included objective, Roquette, with that said, I'm sure that our new teammate and Kid Flash were keeping up with their heated squabble.

I kept my mind blank as a black board as I felt a sensation forming in the back of my head. Most possibly the well-known moveset of my martian teammate that everybody- but me- had already experienced before.

"_Everyone online?"_ M'gann asked, I meekly replied with a physical wave of my hand to the green girl who smiled and nodded in response before turning and leaving to her lookout spot on the ground. I returned to presently pulling my hood over my head and turning invisible, not far from where Superboy was patrolling down below in the back alley of the school. I decided to stalk the perimeter with a silent thanks to the stars above for the unacclaimed brightness of the night that seemed promising aside from our rather hectic mission for the night ahead.

"_Oh, this is weird,"_ Artemis admitted, ringing in my ears, I could only grimace at the uncanniness of my new telepathy experience. "_And distracting. Coding a distributive Algorithm Virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_ Said somebody that I presumed to be the scientist complain, I rolled my eyes.

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid FAIL retorted to her familiar adult-like fussing, I merely nodded my head as if to agree with his counter. "_Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis wondered a bit too loudly for my head to handle. I could only do my best to hold back a strangled groan.

"_Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team."_ the speedster scoffed, I groaned, deciding it was time for someone to step in on this.

"_Can you two finish this later?"_ I hissed, much to the rest of the Team and I, it was ignored completely. Oh for the love of-

"_That is so not on me."_ Artemis responded, however the young scientist was becoming as aggravated like the rest of the Team. "_Fate of the world at stake."_ She mentally yelled, I began pacing the edge of the building while still in my invisible guise, trying to ignore the tiresome Telepathic argument between everybody. I blankly noted that the sky was a very beautiful dark purple tonight, hardly a dark blue like some would think. I rather liked the color of it tonight, even if I wasn't going to be able to lie down and enjoy it but rather have to keep my eyes out for the supposed assassins or whatnot.

"_She started it."_ Kid Flash childly piped up, "_How 'bout I just help Miss Martian, Mysterious Girl and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_ Artemis suggested, despite nobody was even going to object against the idea. I bit my tongue to keep myself from boiling over at her new nickname for me. Best keep the two apart is what I would say to keep myself from throwing a wild tantrum at her snarkiness. "_Good idea,"_ Aqualad said instead.

I zoned out for a bit, letting the voices of my team and the exasperated scientist go to rest while I roamed the roof of the school. I refused to let my guise down as I strode over to the roof area closest to Superboy, only M'gann feeling my Telepathic presence move as I stood at the edge of the roof. I looked out and above their viewing range, letting the silent night enfold around me as I tuned back into the loud Telepathy conversation.

"_-Still not giving her the satisfaction."_ Kid's voice rang out, I face palmed.

"_You know I can still hear you."_

"_She can _still _hear you, **Kid FAIL**."_

The two of us said at the same time, though it seemed nobody noticed what I had said, but it didn't bother me. Not that much anyhow, Artemis' alias for me still kept me over the edge, more than their ignorance of me. "_I couldn't get the Justice League."_ The young scientist continued to complain, she of which still bothered me to no end. For anything really, she could be just the littlest bit grateful she even got us to come I growled mentally to myself. "_The Virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" _Aqualad speaked Telepathically.

"_My utility Fog is _not _a weapon, it's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" written in neon."_ Serling's voice had changed from irritated to proud to irritated again I bit my tongue, or should I say thoughts, to keep myself from screaming at her annoying brilliancy that was terribly forged with her impeccable stupidity.

I paced on the rooftop, corner to corner, gazing out over the landscape of Happy Harbor's High School, I could see the football field just a way's off. Off the shore that was even further off, you could easily spot the Cave, which I stupidly thought I should wave to to see if anybody would wave back, I stopped myself from doing the action of course, and transfixed my attention back to patrolling the perimeter.

"_We will protect you."_ Aqualad assured Roquette, I nodded silently along with his securing statement. There was a very small pause before Serling Roquette replied, "_Tracking the Fog now."_

There was a small moment of silence before anyone said anything, I continued keeping watch from our highest point of observation, I silently (and a bit childlike) called myself the Flying Hawk (better than Artemis' name for me, anyhow) as I kept visual from the concrete roof. I sighed internally as a bird had nearly sent me into a battle position, I sheepishly stood back up straight and resumed watching over from our highest peak.

I all-but nearly screamed when Superboy leaped over and past me, landing in the area where Miss Martian was stationed. I sighed and decided to follow after him, placing my hand over the area where my heart was, feeling it slowly calm down after awhile- still invisible of course. I nearly puked when Artemis' voice rang out with a disgusting, certain tone added to it.

"_Mmm, that boy."_ I bit back an agonized yell that would most preferably be directed in her face. "_He can _hear _you. We can _all _hear you."_ My green teammate seethed, crossing her arms. "_Oh, I know."_ Artemis said, surprise not one of the elements in her voice.

"_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_ Aqualad said, ignoring the awkward conversation that was beginning to erupt. M'gann summoned her suddenly revealed Bioship down with hardly any effort (which impressed me slightly at that) and a straight face, "_Ready."_

The two ravenheads were already prepared as the ship landed, a stairway extending out to them as they approached, ran in, and launched off without a hitch. I continued keeping an eye on the vast perimeter while they did so, just to make sure as Artemis and my other teammate returned to their watchspot. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was awhile until anybody said anything from their leave, and tensions were sure to stay for awhile as long as Artemis was in Telepathic distance. I continued my watch from the roof silently and began to become a bit peaceful when it felt like the arguments from earlier had subsided for the time being.

"_You embarrassed Superboy,"_ okay, guess the silent treatment was finally over. "_Didn't hear him say that."_ Artemis countered, I groaned as the two began arguing over something so completely pointless. I didn't dare butt-in on M'gann's argument with the blonde, so I stepped away and continued my silent patrol, I perked up when I saw something move out of a bush and dart past my teammate's sight that was trained on one another.

"_I see something. Should I-,"_ I tried to say, but my two other female teammate's mental debate continued on, overlapping what I was trying to say. I scoffed internally at the two.

Instead I stormed off after the shadow, following after it quickly and quietly, dropping my invisible garb. Though I lost it after leaping off the building in hot pursuit, so I had to guess where it went was from the door that was left oh-so-subtly ajar.

I ran through the hallways, a bit past the point where Kid Flash was supposed to be at (blankly wondering if he had gone to lunch then later facepalming in complete idiocy) when I heard a splash from far off. As quick as I could, I ran through the school's halls, then I found a separate pass that was about a two feet wide area- annoyingly rained with marbles. I scoffed and after nearly tripping over one with carelessness, I continued on more carefully from then on.

I found myself in the quarters of the school where they had installed a pool, stands were pushed against the walls and were simply flanked by yet-to-be used scoreboards for swim meets. A few of the school's 'Hornets' team insignia were painted into the walls and most likely, also the center of the pool. I duly noted that this was soon to be my school alongside with my two alien teammates in a few week's time. I shook my head to escape my momentary reverie.

The wide expanse of chlorinated water was hardly looked over before I checked twice to make sure I didn't just see a big bubble float to the top, then I saw a familiar shape of yellow and red at the bottom. I dropped my hood, sucked in a breath and jumped into the cold water, continuing to swim to the annoying redhead's unconscious body, wrapping my arms around his chest and heaving with all my might to get the both of us out before the sneaky being attacked anybody else.

I gasped as I broke the water, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, the 'Wall-man' was heavier said than done, I joked internally. I treaded the water and placed him on the now wet concrete that surrounded the pool. I clambered out of the water a bit tiredly, coughing lightly. Admittedly I was tempted to lie down and take a breather just before I remembered that there was someone inside the school that was after our crabby scientist that was supposed to be protected.

I had second thoughts on performing CPR to the childish redhead, so I pressed my hands into his chest squarely, hoping that he would indeed be fine and not dead. Otherwise I would have come after him for nothing. Surprisingly, he coughed up water after my first two pushes into his chest and groaned, "Did I get kissed by any hotties while I was out?" He slurred, I scoffed, same old same old, I suppose.

We had hardly had any time to be ready when Aqualad's voice was heard in our heads, I had nearly forgotten about the Telepathic link, and I suppose Kid Flash had too.

"_M'gann, Kid, Artemis, Silver, we are under attack at the computer lab."_ We stood quickly and sprinted off, "_On our way,"_ I heard Artemis- or was it M'gann, say. Kid was not going into full speed and it was bothering me. He was staying behind either because he was still recovering or he was lagging so I wouldn't be left behind. "_Don't wait behind for me, Kid,"_ I assured him telepathically, he nodded and sped off in the direction of the computer lab to assist our teammate and Serling.

I just barely managed to catch up with him when a sound of yells and grunts were heard, the assassin had already attacked us no doubt. I was not going to miss out. I quickly ran ahead of the frozen speedster, he quickly slipped out of his thoughts and followed after me with newly found determination.

* * *

Artemis was firing arrows at a more close-combat battle, so I rolled my eyes in annoyance (once again) and was thankful I'd thought to turn my invisible shield on again before I had entered, feeling like this opponent was going to be a easy one and my help was most likely not needed, despite she was easily deflecting our team's archer's arrows so swiftly. The kimono and mask-clad woman took notice of Wally and I as we stepped in after M'gann, shortly after our threesome's entrance. I swear I heard a surprised, mouse-quiet gasp from her, "Maybe a little _too_ interesting," she purred, hiding up her already mask hidden surprise. I guess I missed an important bad-guy speech while on they way here.

Our archer teammate was readying another arrow while we got into the fight, M'gann flying off, Aqualad unsheathing his compacted water swords and Kid Flash immediately sped off, leaving me standing by the door, a bit dumbstruck. I watched as she let out a flash bomb and disappeared before our very eyes, I groaned in defeat, revealing myself after a moment.

"Gone!" Kid Flash hissed, I waved whatever smoke that was leftover out of my visage, sighing and tugging at my hood in a nervous manner. "She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Yelled Roquette in burning irritation. I flinched at the sudden use of her high volume and crossed my arms, tiresome day indeed. "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter!" Kid Flash argued, I bit my lip guiltily, and looked between Kid Flash and Artemis. "How'd that shadow get in?!" Kid Flash demanded, Artemis narrowed her eyes. I wanted to raise my hand, to explain I had let it slip my mind to inform the rest of the impending intruder when I shouldn't have gone after it on my own, only to stop and save the irritating redhead. But I kept myself away from the hot, raging argument, I would only make it worse.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too," M'gann told him calmly, trying to jump to Artemis' defense, despite the two's obvious bleeding argument earlier outside. Kid Flash didn't take the bait though, trying to reason with himself more than us.

"Outside being distracted by _her_." He twisted her words around, making me face palm, I'll probably have a red mark on my nose by the end of today. "Besides, I can't be mad at you." He practically flirted to our martian friend, who tilted her head to the side, confused. I scoffed and strode over beside her, looking unamused and glaring.

"_You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_ His tone saying it all, I nearly gagged but wanted to roll over in laughter when the rest of them responded with, "_We heard that!"_

"Dang it!" He exclaimed aloud, storming off, once more, I stifled back a snicker at his demise. "I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." M'gann tried to reassure our teammate, which made my stomach roll over and flip as she said that. I opened my mouth to tell them what I had been planning to say but was cut off when Aqualad told us to focus.

"The shadows will be back," he told us just as the radio went off, Robin's voice cutting the emotional air with a knife. "_Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the shadows' next target, S.T.A.R. labs_." I nearly sighed in relief but was saved the effort when he quickly added remorseful information, "_We're too late_." I frowned and looked away.

"_It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy_." A beat, "_What's our next move?_" He asked, Aqualad found a conclusion quickly, voicing it calmly and collectively.

"Rescan for that Fog, find it. We're moving the Doctor," He eyed the rest of us warily and we nodded, the next course of action was into play.

* * *

Bells of buoys rang fadedly from far off and the nightly waves crashing into the land were rather soothing, regardless of what others would think if they lived nearby. It was well into the night, possibly near midnight or past it, I couldn't tell.

I had ditched my safety net of my invisible power (seeing how that was the cause of me being so tired lately while the others had plenty of it) and stood protectively near Serling Roquette, ever-so-slightly making sure she was comfortable and feeling safe while we were on watch for her. Like always, I went with this plan without question. Much to my chagrin. I didn't understand the complications though, I internally sighed for the upteenth time.

I rolled my eyes while my speedster and archer teammates ensued their silent stare down from opposite ends of the room, the blonde was pacing while the redhead lounged lazily nearby.

"_Stop it, both of you."_ Aqualad scolded from outside, sounding an awful lot like a parent, I wanted to laugh but remembered the current situation. I tried to control my twitching lips from smiling and failed, I only pulled the hood of my cloak down further to try and hide it.

"_What?"_ They said in sync to him, or everyone, now that I thought about it. "_I can hear you glaring."_ He said simply put, I smirked under the shadow of my hood, taking a look at the two disbelieving faces of Artemis and Kid Flash. There was a silent pause before I heard loud bangs and crashes from outside, I returned to my invisible state with a silent gasp, my head in the wrong place as fear began to consume me from the inside out. Gosh, was I wimp.

Someone charged in, a blur of faded, dark red and bits of black, they launched towards our team's speedster as the redhead charged, only for the person to dodge and stick to the ceiling and a thick wad of red ooze flew at Kid. He narrowly dodged it and flung a trash can at his opponent, who also narrowly dodged the flying object. They began to fist fight, as Artemis and I readied ourselves.

Glass shattered from the big window above us, a man with white hair and a large, unidentifiable weapon in his hands, then I realized it was a heavy replacement for his missing hand/arm, appeared. "Don't stop working," Artemis ordered Serling, who quickly complied and returned her gaze to the computer screen.

* * *

"_Does he hate us?"_

"_...No of course not. Never."_

"_Then why is he leaving?"_

"_...Some things can never be explained, Little Brother."_

* * *

I blinked, it had happened again, this would definitely be mulled over later, not now during this would anything be thought over. Personal problems last, saving the world first.

I heard the all-too-familiar voice of the green kimono lady that Aqualad had said was named Cheshire, was suddenly attempting to fire an arrow, mid fight, it was easily avoided by M'gann's Telekinesis that pulled a pew out in front of Serling and I just before it could hit either of us. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to have to battle anyone soon to be terribly honest, the invisibility had drained me considerably, and if I stopped it now I would be forced into combat and be easily beaten, if I continued on tiredly, at least I could avoid a scuffle and be conked out of commission.

"Martian's here. It's now or never," Cheshire said a bit too loudly, I wanted to laugh once again tonight at everyone's absurd haste. It would have to wait for later alongside my personal problems of hearing those strange voices.

I began trailing after Roquette when the pew was pulled away by the red ooze, of course I'd be the back-up plan. I remained hidden as Cheshire pinned the scientist down, ready to kill her indefinitely. I bit back another mad laugh as Serling's skin turned green and her head rotated backwards, I nearly gagged disrespectfully. "We've been duped!" Cheshire said shocked.

It was about the time Aqualad had guessed would be when the real Roquette would find the Fog is what I was so concerned over. We should never guess, we should be certain over the time period it would take. M'gann returned to herself, hovering several feet above the ground triumphantly, "You'll never find Dr. Roquette."

"Never's such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy." The masked woman dashed off, leaving us to fight her comrades. Artemis dashed after her, the blonde archer and the redheaded speedster exchanged a few quick words. But I could only feel my head becoming light and dizzy, my legs were becoming weak and my body had stiffened against the betraying actions of myself. I had to keep myself invisible, I can't fight in this condition, so keeping to this garb had to be my only answer to be terribly honest.

I had to refrain from stepping into the four person battle so I ended up silently tucking myself underneath the computer desk until Roquette had finished her job. Which proved to be quite awhile. I've never felt like the seventh wheel before, and it definitely showed to be something not worthwhile at all. I felt a similar sense of falling asleep shortly after the noises of battling calmed down around the desk I hid under, I closed my eyes, letting the veil fade and felt the dreading darkness consume unto me. I think I heard someone yell my name in surprise, maybe not, but it hardly fazed me as I felt the unforgivable shroud of despair cloak around me with a evil grin of malice.

* * *

**Mmm yeah I didn't do a intro, why you may ask? It's just barely one in the morning and I'm editing this- though I may have let some slip due to me being far too happy/excited/exhausted. My cousin's wedding was Saturday and it was outdoors, lots o' bugs, spiders, snakes and shiz went down. I'm really pooped and ready to hit the hay!**

**Also, very few of you might not get the mild sense of crossover play I did into the title. If you're a hardcore (or not-so hardcore, either way) anime fan you may recognize the quote. It's from Soul Eater, though I haven't watched the show in maybe over a year or two, I always liked Crona's character, girl or boy or both. He's got quite the similarities with Vera even if you don't see it yet.**

**Also, next week, if I get it done in time with at least 5,000 + words, you'll get a bonus AU chapter C:**

**Embarassingly, this seems to be the only fanfiction I've kept on this website for over half a week (this one's life has been over three or four weeks) and haven't deleted. Also, I really felt so sad when I found out that Young Justice was cancelled! It's half the reason why I started writing this fanfic, the show didn't have any clarification when the second season came up and I stopped watching it due to my cable being taken away and- I admittedly forgot about the show until about a month or two ago. The second season kinda got me confused badly, and I didn't like all the new characters. I was just getting used to the original team!**

**Also the other half is because I thought since the show was cancelled, eventually the fandom would fade away... Believe it or not, I love this show next to Supernatural, Doctor Who (though I haven't watched either in awhile, sadly. Netflix still hasn't updated and I hate the hassle of slow internet when I try to watch it online) and My Little Pony; those fandoms have such a vivid coloring and their people are just amazing to get to know!**

**I want to keep this story up, and incidentally, the thought of me running out of ideas to throw into the story came into play, and worry not friends! I have devised the most long-term plan ever! You'll love it! Actually, those of you who have gone onto my profile may have just gotten the idea of what may happen ^^" And that won't happen until this part of that is finished! Which will be quite a while until it's span is over.**

**If you took a minute or so to read my A/N, thank you. It means a lot. I may have a hectic schedule to work writing this into, but I don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon, and all your feedback is more so exasperatingly loved more than me loving cats and chocolate C: (Also Robin, I love that character like crazy so seeing me completely freaking out over your reviews and sudden follows and favorites is totally liable to happen if the former is really true)**

**So please, reviews are welcome! Also I may have added the original chapter for next week into this (gonna have to write faster if I am to make up for this) for this chapter to be long. Reviews, follows, favorites and any form of feedback (PMs are always welcome to this rather shy-yet-bubbly teen here!) are taken graciously to heart, love you all! Thank you so much for being so kind!**

**... I really did freak out over eight reviews from three-four weeks' worth of this being here though, not lying about that.**


	7. Minor Author's Thanks Note

**So I didn't really notice until today that there is ****_a lot_**** of OCs in the Young Justice fandom that either have Silver or are just Silver as their superhero alias. I feel so embarrassed because I never even used Vera's full superhero alias' name! Holy goodness of all things buttery!**

**So though I've never gotten her outside of the cave or used the designation on her just yet, I'll just tell you now her full hero name ahead of time, 'cause it's not just Silver to be terribly honest and I'd rather have this out of the way before anybody gets any ideas.**

**The full name is Silver Breath, a easy play on words from her matter ingestion power, though it's a mouthful, that's what it is. People just tend to shorten it to just Silver, but it's Silver Breath. Heh, I wish I had remembered earlier, I feel so embarrassed right about now.**

**Love you wonderful readers and followers and such! Updates are each Sunday~**

**Quick other note that has no relation to this whatsoever: To whoever keeps trying to put that annoying guest review every time I post a new chapter, I ask ask you nicely to please stop. That rant confuses me majorly and it's not really- eh, related to an actual review anyhow in any way whatsoever. Seems more like spam. Very much spam, and I don't tolerate people who do those things though I may be a hypocrite because I do that to my friends sometimes when I text them and they aren't answering...**


	8. What Fate Has Given And Lost

**Sorry for the wait! I've probably rewritten this chapter two- three times maybe. It took me longer than anticipated, I'm so ashamed.**

**Most of it was rushed, so- sorry ahead of time if I missed some parts that need editing.**

**Never got to finish the bonus part so I guess that'll be for next weekend or something.**

**Warning ahead of time; slight adult language used to describe some stuff in my free-style part of this chapter.**

**(_Chapter is now edited__ properly_)**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

_Just like before, darkness veiled my line of sight, making me wonder. Would I end up screaming again in pain? Would it hurt again? What would be revealed in this hellish land of dreams?_

_I could hear my familiar heavy breathing alongside loud and terrified screams, possibly screams of pain. I couldn't tell. Feeling my legs moving at an unmistakable speed of courage and strife- it made me know there was running involved here._

"_Don't worry! I'm coming!" I heard my voice shout out to the gloom of impending danger. Light began to feed my vision and I opened my eyes hesitantly to cast more in, hoping to understand what all this mayhem was about, and to make sense of my sudden light-feeling body._

_My arms no longer felt heavy as they usually did, and my legs felt pain as sharp or hot things pressed into them, I could only hiss and bite my tongue as I felt a scream rake my throat threateningly. A coppery taste pooled around my lips and mouth._

_**Vera.**_

_Fire. Flames licked the open canvas of walls and furniture that was strewn about the rooms, eating the frame of the home I was searching frantically in. Where did the scream come from? The screams stopped suddenly, and the fire disappeared- just like someone had blown it out like a birthday candle. Instant darkness draped around me once again with heavy silence._

_**Vera...**_

_Pain. Cuts, bruises, burns, precisioned holes in my sides dropped like acid rain onto my body as someone spoke to me. I could only scream and yowl in perish as the whispers became louder and a voice taunted me with cackles of hate. Hate filled me like venom as I gripped my head in anguish, wanting the voice out. "Get out of my head," I whispered between groans and hisses._

_A man. A man with dead, cold, pure evil eyes and a hardy glint in them stared at me with such a disappointed gesture that it made my body feel so cold and empty. He raised his hand, pointing at me dead in center, his lips formed an insane grin that stretched over his facial features, threatening to tear his skin if it was even possible. "I order you..." He trailed off, words fading to unidentifiable slurs and barks._

_I felt the pain, __**the**_ _most indescribable, skin peeling, searing torture brand unto me as I heard those words. The most unaffordable words in my own vocabulary as the blurred image of a man hissed those words into my own oblivion, making me wish for anything to stop this strange impending madness of my own realm._

_**Vera!**_

_It turned silent as a chanting that sounded like gurgles and laughter began._

* * *

I woke up, opening my eyes and gasping loudly as the nightmare had ended. The familiar surroundings of the Cave calmed me down a bit, but the faces of my team, Red Tornado, and Black Canary tossed that calm feeling away immediately. Red Tornado looked to something that was on my right, "Heartbeat has reduced to a steady rate. She is fine now." He said robotically. I looked to the heart monitor displayed at my side; my current heart rate was just a bit below seventy-five, normal for my age and physical state, I suppose.

I blinked and looked around, then making sure they hadn't put me in an embarrassing hospital gown or something, thankful that instead they had just taken my cloak off and nothing more. Supposedly this was the medical bay in-action, never did I think I was to be the first of my whole team to experience it on-hand.

I tried recalling on what had happened- oh right, I'd passed out from using invisibility too long. I groaned internally from my stupidity, but hey, no real battle wounds was fine with me. This was far better than getting knocked out with a flimsy wound to the wrist or anything, I mean, if that could actually hurt. The strong metal that was embedded into my skin made it really hard to even scratch me and leave a mark, you had to actually jab _super_ hard to make a sign you'd even got in a scuffle with me.

M'gann forced eye contact with me, her eyes clouded over with the unfamiliar visible emotion of concern, everyone else's was like that as well, I looked to my hands abashedly to escape the look. "...Sorry," was all I could utter under their gazes.

I flinched as Black Canary's hand clamped onto my shoulder, her worried eyes turned empty. "What was it about?" The mission? I blinked once, confused.

She shook her head, "You were screaming in your sleep, Silver. Please," she paused, thinking over her words, "tell me. It can't hurt to share." I winced, letting out a soft sigh and let my hands curl into themselves, no doubt that I'd have red crescent moons on my palms afterwards.

"It's a pretty long story," I said quietly, she nodded while the others could only look over, slightly curious in what I had to say. "We've got time," Black Canary said, glancing behind her while the red machine walked off, obviously this conversation was none of his business and he had better things to do than listen to us gossip. Or he probably felt like he was invading our private bubble... either way.

"I have nightmares whenever I go to sleep," I blurted, slightly louder than before, M'gann nodded, sympathizing. As was Aqualad. "It's usually dark in the beginning of them," I explained, lowering my volume ever-so-slightly, "then there's a bright light. I can suddenly smell smoke- or fire in some cases, and screaming... There's a lot of that too." I trailed off, horribly lost in my petty, nostalgic sense of the nightmare.

"...Sometimes I hear someone, it sounds familiar but yet, it doesn't," I finished, biting my tongue and releasing my death grip on my palms. Black Canary nodded just as a chime went off on her communicator. She looked surprised then retained to a more serious demeanor, "We will talk more about this tomorrow, until then," she then announced it was getting late and we should all retire. Until tomorrow.

What was tomorrow going to be like?

Everyone hesitantly left me to my own devices, M'gann and Superboy stood there, silently, probably having a telepathic conversation or something. I slowly got up from my spot on the cot they had set up for me in the medical bay, albeit, I felt shy and flustered having been concerned over, tiredly wondering.

Somehow, I felt a bit of a bruise forming on my hip, strange.

"You should rest, Vera," M'gann said from behind me, banishing my thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder to find her giving me a warm, friendly smile. "Okay," I said quietly and padding off to my bedroom, hardly sparing a second thought to oppose against her request, sleeping was the next best thing. I could just barely hear her and Superboy bid each other a quick 'goodnight' before residing to their own chambers.

I changed into my sweats and a long-sleeved shirt with a yellow triangle print on it, climbing into my bed with exhausted limbs and a rather heavy face. Never before had I been so thankful that the League hadn't gone cheaply with beds. Like this one, it was a rather luxurious twin bed with a really comfy mattress, no doubt had this come out of their spare salaries from protecting and saving the world.

I crawled under the covers after resting my aching body for a bit, feeling the warmth of the comforter compress around my frame in an embrace. I sighed and curled up against my pillow, my hand slowly found itself on my hip, caressing the wide bruise that was building up there. I winced at the pain, 'how did _that_ happen?' I wondered. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall and sighing. I only had so many shots left so I could try sleeping like this for once.

'Then again', my brow furrowed and my eyes scanned my room from my spot on the bed, 'who carried me back? I'm almost a quarter of a ton if breaking Black Canary's scale didn't count for anything...'

It took me most likely, five or so minutes to fall asleep, still oblivious to the most ridiculous answer of my wandering mind. 'Perhaps I _won't_ have a nightmare tonight...' I thought, drifting away from the present late hour of a Monday.

I was quickly spun out of my sleeping wake by an insistent knock at my door, I groaned, "Why now?" I whispered to myself, peeling the blankets off of myself and waddling over to the door in a moment of whiplash, cradling my left arm that had become a little numb, which was strange.

I opened the door to a bright-eyed M'gann, a wide smile on her face that threatened to tear oblivion apart, "Good morning!" She greeted, then giggled, "Or, Good afternoon! You slept in, sleepyhead." Her smile was infectious and I soon found myself sheepishly smiling back, rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Crud, I slept in?" I mumbled, looking to my new alarm clock I had gotten from Black Canary days before, the red numbers glowed the insistent time of five, fifty-two.

It was the nineteenth of August. A Thursday to be more exact, why did that day of the week make my fingers twitch in anticipation? Wait, did I just sleep _a whole week _away?!

No wait, scratch that. The mission was yes, tedious and exhausting, as soon as she had hit the hay that night she slept for a day and a quarter of another, scaring Black Canary who had been quote, unquote 'worried sick'.

I'd woken to the sound of the machine beeping and a _loudly_ 'chatting' small group of League members, Captain Marvel, The Flash (who was generously suggesting bringing me to the hospital), Red Tornado and my Team. At the noise of my sudden awakening, I had promptly told them it 'happened a lot'.

That either scared or assured the League members to leave. Apparently hearing it from the patient herself did its magical wonders, or something like that.

The next few days were quiet. Especially with the Team going off to do some side mission, leaving me to continue my recovery, which made me feel a bit inferior. I mulled and brooded over the facts and truths.

I was inexperienced no doubt. I never had to use my invisibility to such a full extension of time, and then not really doing anything to effect our mission- except screw it up and put myself in danger- really bummed me out, I hadn't even tried to defend Artemis alongside M'gann. What was wrong with me? It's not like they even acknowledge me anyhow... Well, perhaps M'gann- just hardly though, now that I think about it.

...Aside from those negative thoughts, I guess needed some time away from the Team, exciting as our outings were.

"Yup! But don't worry, it might just be a lazy day for everyone. We could go to the beach again?" She suggested, I shook my head tiredly, also wanting to remove the spell Thursday had gotten me wrapped up in, "We should try something else. I don't have a full wardrobe in my duffel, M'gann." I said with a sad- and stinky smile, I needed a shower. I don't think I've taken one in a while.

"Also, I think I may need to freshen up." I shamefully admitted, turning back around to her and my inferior, mocking alarm clock. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, then gave me an all too-knowing gaze, "You do _kinda_ smell." She giggled and I rolled my eyes, stepping over to grab my duffel that laid against the wall, "I'll meet up with you later, duty calls and all that." I joked.

"Oh! I make you something to eat in the meantime! I've been practicing my cooking skills, maybe you can be my taste tester?" She flew into the air with a wide, excited grin, "You will do it- right?" she asked, a bit more tentative, I chuckled and nodded. "Sure, M'gann." She flew off in the direction of the kitchen and lounge area, leaving me to finally realize she had been wearing some more human-like clothing... Of course, aside from the bikini from one of the days before. The clothes style suited her, so did the color.

Now just to figure out where the showers are.

* * *

I was worse for wear in the talk of cleanliness, I smelled completely terrible after removing my clothes and finally taking a hefty inhalation of my two days without showering odor.

How could I have forgotten to shower? Of all things?

Oh well, might as well live it out now.

I set my pair of dark leggings and ivory sweater aside, keeping them out of harm's way of the hot water. I placed my worn out, dark brown boots next to them, white socks folded over the shredded rim of the left boot. Never did I take any second thought of the stress that rolled off of me while I cleansed myself, the raunchy stench cloud that followed me around before was slowly fading into the steam with no thanks from me for being a loyal follower for the short amount of time together.

I stepped out with a sheepish and proud grin to myself, feeling just the tiniest bit of glad I had taken another first step into living at the Cave while I wrapped a towel around myself while getting dressed in the small cot of a locker room.

It was comfy, the Cave I mean. I never would have thought I would be living in a place like this, much less living amongst heroes and being one myself. But as such, it was inevitable to have eventually happened, I would suppose; meeting Black Canary in Star City, training with her and eventually, impressing her on a level that made her believe I had the potential- to fight alongside this group of teens that were looking to prove themselves. I, myself, was trying to do the same, although also seeking the right in the world more than proving some worth to the people around me.

I quickly slipped into my leggings and sweater, careful to not let my dripping hair catch onto my delicate sweater. I need more clothes, I would ask our training instructor, Black Canary since she already sort-of doubled as my guardian, but she seems so preoccupied with other duties than my own personal needs.

Perhaps Artemis, M'gann and I could have a girl's only day out? Bonding would be in place and that would be useful, I'd hate for them to go at each other's throats on the next mission.

With that thought aside and considered at latest notice, I finished getting dressed and dried my hair the best I could with my drenched towel, only getting about seventy percent of the sudsy water out. Hair drying, one of the worst things I had to live through, my hair becomes a poodle-perfect model when dried, and as annoying as it was, I always (stubbornly) avoided showers because of that.

I padded out of the locker room and showers complex, having put away my other clothes and drenched towel in my own locker that was assigned to my person. I soon found myself in the lounge area, M'gann baking my late breakfast most likely whilst Superboy sat in the lounge area, watching the static television with a bored expression. What a lovely home-induced image to wake up to.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the kitchen area, leaning against the counter with some interest on what M'gann was making me, smelled like-

"You're making cookies?" I asked confusedly yet also excitedly, she almost cried out in surprise at my outburst. She quickly caught the sheets of desserts in her telekinesis before the hot metals hit the floor, the cookies clattered all over the tray, but didn't hit the tiled floor. I guess I had broken her train of concentration.

"_Veronica!_ You _scared_ me!" She whined, shutting the oven with a bit more force than needed, I smiled, "Looks like I'm being productive today." She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Wow, never thought one of the most serious people on the Team could be such an Imp!" I giggled at her description of me, "_Me_? Serious? Really? Is _that_ my proclaimed title given to me?" I chuckled, my utter _seriousness_ dropped and turned into a sudden childish behavior.

The smell of the cookies wafted into my nose sneakily while M'gann gave me her best pout face, I laughed, "I'm sorry I scared you, M'gann. It _was_ totally uncalled for, but I didn't think I made _that_ silent of an appearance." I apologized then blinked, "No wait, I guess I kinda did. But still, sorry, I guess," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck, giving a small glance towards the sensitive hearing kryptonian across the Cave room. She sighed, not noticing.

"It's okay, I'll let it slide," she said exasperatedly, then perked up at me reaching out to grab a cookie, "No wait! It's hot-"

But I had already grabbed a cookie without much trouble and nibbled on the edge of it, not concerned about my martian's shock at me holding the scalding cookie without any yelp or seething screech of pain. I hummed, taking a larger bite out of the soft treat, "S'good."

"How- what-"

"Chocolate chip?" I asked, talking about the cookie brand nonchalantly, swallowing it down and reaching out for another from the still in-air metal sheet. Still not recognizing my friend's demise that stretched across her face like soft putty.

"Isn't it hot?" She squeaked, placing a oven mitt down on the countertop as Superboy joined us in the kitchen, obviously having heard our conversation and wanting to take a look for himself. The redhead slid the trays of hot cookies onto the neatly placed, insulated mitts and continued giving me a frightened look. I shrugged passively and swallowed down my second piece of a quick breakfast, "No not really."

How many cookies had she made? I looked over the slightly disturbed dessert treats that I had been snacking on, there was about two dozen... Yeah, it would be enough. I stepped away to grab a cup from the cabinet and the milk carton from the fridge, duly noting that we were running out of milk- _probably_ why the cookies were really soft. I poured myself a glass while Superboy watched M'gann think over what she had just experienced me do, I would have to guess once again that it really was a big deal.

"Must be the stuff in me?" I suggested after inhaling three more cookies, more hungry than wanting to savor the chocolate flavor, I guzzled down some milk after a moment. M'gann must really be into this whole 'mystery of me', as Wally had once said, forgetting that I was nearby at the time.

She looked up, a curious glint in her amber eyes, I waved a hand in the air, trying to emphasize my point, "y'know, the metal-rock stuff that almost crushed me that time before?" Her eyes softened and she turned downcast at my mention of the moment that had taken a week prior to now. Superboy looked away, possibly feeling awkward at the emotional wave that passed over the room so suddenly.

"Sorry, but just trying to clear the thought," I apologized sheepishly, ignoring the delicious cookies that beckoned me to eat them. "It's okay. It hasn't happened recently, has it?" She assured and asked me.

Last week, while the Team (without me) had taken that mission, I had a visitor of Batman and Black Canary. The latter had told the former about my condition and while he wasn't able to identify what the mysterious substance beyond my blood cells was, he was willing to make a personal supply of the shots for me should I ever need more.

But because of that, he had to take samples of my blood (which was indeed _complicated_ to do since he couldn't pierce my skin with just _any_ flimsy material) and one of the filled shots, he then left with an assurance that he would give us updates on any progress whatsoever. In the meantime, I was to do my best to avoid sleeping or laying in the obviously dangerous position, seeing how it made apparently _a lot_ of people worried.

"No," I lied.

I only have two shots left. A empty one was buried under my heavy pile of uncleaned clothes in my bedroom.

* * *

"_Initiate Combat Training. 3... 2... 1._"

It had been almost two hours before that I had been worriedly been gobbling down M'gann's first hand-made cooked meal, nervous that they had seen through my lie. Possibly, if they had, they would have thought less of me and my stubbornness.

I was stubborn, and I will ashamedly admit it, but in the name of all Gods above, I didn't want anyone to know.

Artemis and M'gann's sudden friendly chat disturbed my empty gaze on our training comrades, Superboy and Kaldur.

"Kaldur's uh- nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding- you should _totally_ ask him out," our blonde archer pretty much requested our redheaded martian, who had a neutral-yet-happy smile plastered on her freckled face.

"He's like a big brother to me," M'gann confided, then her face turned suggestive, "But you know who would make the _cutest_ couple? _You_ and _Wally_," I sniggered and clasped a hand over my mouth to keep from bubbling over in complete hysterics at my teammates.

Too bad Robin wasn't here to spar, last week before they had left me to that quote, unquote, '_important mission_', he had promised he would be the first to train with me after I recovered fully. He didn't seem to be the type to give out empty promises, so I was ready and pumped for our next meet. He would also be the one to laugh at everyone with me, it seemed like they (our fellow teammates) were the live action television show and we were the live studio audience. Ready for their slapstick comedy gold at their arguments and every-now-and-then funny moments.

I followed the two girls' gazes to our other redhead's position across the room, eating a burrito that was sure to make him either sick or full of energy later.

"You're so full of passion and he's so full of... Uh-"

"Food?" I offered to my matchmaker extraordinaire martian teammate, both her and Artemis looked to me and the three of us burst into quiet laughter. At least the three of us could get along well when the stress of duty wasn't on our shoulders, I'm glad the tension from before had faded, maybe it had transpired during their last mission and I just hadn't noticed.

I heard a loud slam and grunt from the glowing floor of the training pad. Kaldur sprawled out on the floor and Superboy recovering from the great haul of strength (or small effort he had to use) in finishing off the atlantean.

"Black Canary taught me that," the shirtless kryptonian said while dusting off his hands, he padded across the lit floor to help our defeated-in-training comrade.

"Hey," I said quietly to Artemis and M'gann, remembering the crisis I had nearly forgotten about. The blonde and redhead looked over to me with keen attention, "Yeah?" Artemis asked.

"I wanted to know if you two were okay with the thought of- uhm, I don't know but I kinda need to get more clothes and I was wondering if you two were okay with coming with me sometime to get them? Also I have no idea where to go to buy clothes as well-," I tried being a bit subtle about my closet/duffel situation, but sadly I seemed to almost draw on. Thank goodness the archer saved me from embarrassment.

"Gotcha. Girl problems. I'll show you and M'gann to the mall sometime, maybe- Saturday? Or sometime in the afternoon next week," Artemis broke in with a faint smile on her lips, "Us girls gotta stick together, the guys on this team are a bit closer together than us and maybe- a bit more experienced, just being honest." She chuckled nervously, suddenly regretting her choice of words, but was reassured when M'gann and I smiled back, "you're right."

A spindle of Red Tornado appeared through a hole in the ceiling suddenly, the figure of the blue-caped, red-and-yellow droid gently touched the ground, walking off in a determined direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wally speed off towards Red Tornado who was void of emotion at the boy's sudden outburst.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked really desperately, he was most likely bored or jumpy. Ready to get to action or something.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado addressed to Kid Flash, who didn't seem satisfied with his answer. "Yeah. Well, the _Batman's_ with the _Robin_ doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but _you're_ headed somewhere, _right_? _Hot date_ or a- a _mission_?"

"If we _can_ be of help," Aqualad said from behind our rather rambunctious speedster, I rolled my eyes at his slight disrespectful choice of words towards the android that was certainly a bigger difference than the first android, Amazo, I had ever met before himself.

A blue holographic screen took light on the bot's command at a small keyboard. The picture of an elderly man and a swatch of text to the top right of the profile picture, stats and identification appeared alongside it as well. It all appeared with a modest glow that mirrored the training pad.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is one-hundred-and-six years old..." The red robot trailed off as I scanned Nelson's information displayed with keen interest, eyes narrowed. 'Fate' was a common word in the biography of him and was also an alias of the century-year-old man.

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally whispered from the other side of Artemis, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, trying to collect what I could from the shown information on the computer.

Mental note, ask somebody how to use this Cave computer. I feel misinformed so many times a day with these people and does it ever make me feel dumb when people are talking about people I have _never_ heard of.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." Red Tornado piped up with his monotone voice, head rotating seventy degrees to his right as he told us this.

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate," Kaldur said in a hushed and knowledgeable tone. I heard Wally scoff in a disbelieving tone himself, "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." I gave him the best glare I probably would have saved for a later date, I, myself, not expecting to use it today. He must really have a death wish specifically from me today.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said, sounding to myself like he was just either reciting something to reassure himself and maybe the rest of us.

By the looks of it, Doctor Fate was powerful, modestly powerful with magic, but also a large responsibility and burden to the people who were the successors. And Kent Nelson looked like he was wearing thin on that string of fate he had left- if this profile picture is the most recent they had of him on this Biography.

"He's like the great Sorcerer Priests and Priestesses of Mars, I would be honored to help find him." M'gann accepted what the android had asked silently of us, seeing how he may be unsuccessful in his search as of yet, but we may be more of a search team.

"Me, too." Wally agreed with very little delay, hand flying into the air with a wave of his arm. I rolled my eyes once again.

"So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." So _thats_ what this was about; impressing our martian comrade. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Take this." The droid said, holding out a key towards Aqualad who took it gratefully and studied it with a discerning eye while the bot droned on, "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Road trip. So not ready for another one, I'll admit.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally continued flirting, I facepalmed.

Scratch that. It was going to be a long road trip is what _fate_ had intended for me.


	9. To Dream An Impossible Dream

**So sorry for posting a day and a half late! **

**Vera: Two and a half, damn you. *crosses arms and glares***

**Me: *Gives Vera a good imitation of Sam's bitchface* I hate you so much sometimes... *Sends Vera back***

**Ugh! I've been super busy cleaning my house to even get around to typing the story out so this one's a freestyle chapter, and a bit rushed... Whelp. Possibly short too.**

**I apologize (once again) ahead of time that I may be having some difficulty the next week or so getting some of Veronica's back story into this while also adding the main story line into it as well. My whole schedule for the story is garbled (very garbled and screwy) and messy so this is mostly on a whim of sorts of how everything is playing out.**

**Sorry I suck dudes and girls (not even sure guys would be reading this but whatevs. I no judge if there are)**

**Anyhoo, onto the story! Please leave your thoughts and comments as reviews! They really make me happy ^^**

* * *

_Tall, beautiful spires of gradient gold blocked out skies of faded, pastel colors, nearly blinding the weakest of eyes in the lost effect of the honest-to-god allurement of the environment. The soft, faded noise of choirs enacted all around me, making the place feel harmonious and calm in a way. I swayed lightly to the gentle melody, letting myself go as voices around myself began raising and lowering their tunes in a gentle tempo._

_I walked around the blurred image of the plane, blobs of white seemed to meld and move along around me, the harmonic voices sounded from them. I loosely guessed these- beings of my dreamland made them, possibly their own individual voices- perhaps._

_But something refused to let it all continue longer. Something distasted this gorgeous harmony._

_It was quickly cut off by a loud screech from the sky that had suddenly turned into a vivid red, black and purple mirage of sorts. It blinded me with the horrible visage of yellow specks, falling from the wall of darkness, crashing down upon the ground I had previously been strolling on in a tranquil mood. The white blobs that had once been chorusing beautiful sounds began screaming._

_Screaming in terror._

_Screaming in pain._

_Screaming because they could do nothing to fight back._

_Many fell to the ground with a loud 'thwack', others with a harsh 'crack' and 'crunch'. Very few managed to flee the horrifying dream theme in seconds of the sudden nightmare that had ascended upon themselves. Somehow, though I was in the dream with a holy third person audience of the happening, I phased through the blurred images of the innocent beings and the monstrous creatures that were snarling and screeching with attacks._

_I watched in horror as the once beautiful dream was plagued by hellish monsters that thirsted for the blood and fall of the other beings. The plague of the battle ensued as I stood there, frozen in shock and fear of what I witnessed that felt for hours now; the white ones fell easily like delicate glass dolls, pieces strewn around while the beasts ravaged on like the extinct dinosaurs in a full-out rampage on the once quaint land. The choir was so quiet now, once a reassuring theme was lowered to a faint, strained, buzzing noise in the background of the chaos._

_What was this?_

_A memory?_

_Somebody calls out to me here, I hear so many voices in my head, it hurts. It hurts so much, they scream out for my assistance, I can only feel tears falling off my face as the choir disappears altogether. Silence washed over the land as the dark creatures pelted across the blurred landscape around me._

_Voices._

_Many voices, not the choir though._

_They speak at the same time, all sounding similar yet not, some angry, some happy, some sad and other formed garbled messages across my hearing plane._

_One becomes louder than the others, yet is unintelligible. I continue to cry over the bloodied bodies around me, I fall over in a heap, even if it is just a dream, the pain of a death makes me toil over in despair. It felt familiar, in some way, for me to cry in a similar fashion like this; over something dead. Something lost in a battle that was inescapable. And that they had no way... No possible chance in ever being prepared for the oncoming assault of these foreign monsters that howled over their success of killing these once beautiful people that sang happily through my blurred dreamscape._

_This was no dream, it was a nightmare._

_Just like all the others._

Just like my whole life was made to be.

* * *

_After moments, the red sky had faded to a pastel purple. The ground that once let corpses rot over it was clear of the dreaded things and the air was silent and void of the screams that filled the air seconds before._

_Hopefully I wouldn't have to experience the horrible scene again. The pure ravaging beasts that delivered damnable hell to those poor... melodious people. Innocents._

_The new pastel landscape that had replaced the former seemed to blind me ever-so-slightly with the bright, contrasted hues. I swear I could lose my eyesight here if dreams could truly affect me._

_A quiet rumbling came from behind me, making me whip around in surprise at the sudden noise._

_"Daresay, what did you call those beings? You never did quite tell me, darling," the taller of the two things spoke, only a dark blob midst two smaller shapes against the bright world around us._

_"I- I don't remember," one of the smaller ones whispered, voice lost to the three pairs of ears around them. I had already summed up that this- one of the smaller people- was a child. The tallest had to be a gentleman- interpreted by his 'hoity toity' tone of voice._

_"Oh dear, that will be a problem, now won't it?" He said quietly, a limb stretching out from his blurred form to rest on the child's shoulder. My right and his left._

_"Master," the other being said, voice rusted with a snarl, "something is near."_

_The world seemed to start clarifying. Trees began to appear before me and clouds could be seen in the sky, reflecting off the luminescent appearance of the bright sunset before us. It seemed to be in a pause. The sun did not look like it would finish its descent over the horizon._

_"Who are you?"_

_I blinked twice, three times maybe._

_"You- you can see me, can't you?" I asked the three, no longer blurred trio._

_The gentleman was mid-aged. Tall with hard, dark eyes that were promptly trained on me as I had spoken. He wore what looked like a suit, his gloved hand still on the child's- a girl- shoulder._

_She looked weak, and frail. Small green eyes peeked up at me from cropped bangs that hid her forehead as the rest of her black, curly hair draped over her shoulders and back. It seemed to hide her white gown that only seemed to continue the charade of hiding the rest of herself. Her arms, her legs, her feet were all concealed by the white fabric._

_She seemed ghostly, in some strange way that my mind drifted to._

_The third being- wasn't even a being, not a person. But a creature of some sort._

_It's black fur was matted, long and wildly. Its glowing red irises glossy in the sunset's light. Yellow teeth seeming the same, visible in the creature's snarl at the disruption that I had caused._

_"Yes, it seems so..." The man said, releasing his gentle hold on the girl's shoulder._

_"Who are you?" I asked, suddenly wanting out of my random assortment of dreams. Tired of this dreamscape adventure._

_A small pause._

_"You may call me Oaymus, or Oai for short, dear," the man responded finally with a gentle smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you but- how did you get here I wonder?"_

_I blinked confusedly. "This is a dream," I stated, cocking my head slightly._

_"In some ways, yes," the black creature hissed, shrugging, "what are you doing in our realm?"_

_"Realm?" I said confused._

_"A field, or domain of activity. **Our** activity and world. No other person should be able to get here, it's not permitted for anything to cross our gates," the black thing explained, standing its full height and towering over Oaymus and I._

_"I-I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, stepping back._

_"No, it is alright," the little girl assured me and the creature, who looked ready to attack me with claws unsheathed. It looked more like a canine in some ways; a jutted out snout and big, pointed ears, it had a tail and the body structure had shifted ever-so much. He growled before turning back to his slouched position beside the man._

_"My name is Rita, that rude so-called Guardian is Thattius, though, you may call him Hatch." The little girl giggled as the black dog huffed and trotted around the small clearing. She surprised me, shocked maybe, but surprised me no doubt with the sudden change of mood. Before she seemed very- apprehensive. Afraid. Terrified of something and ready to run like hell- possibly._

_"Rita, mind your manners. We don't normally get guests like this," Oai scolded with a not-so-serious tone in his voice, he chuckled in the direction of me. "Excuse us, but what is _your_ name?"_

_"Veronica Nay Roslynn," I said automatically, my eyes widened. "W-what-"_

_"Thattius! Do **not** use your powers on her!" Oaymus roared, the black beast growled, red eyes glinting towards me in a deadly vengeance._

_"No apology," he said simply, "she was planning on lying. **Now leave you sly human. I hope to all Gods above I never see your face again.**"_

_That was the last I heard before I felt myself tumbling backwards. A whooshing sound filling my eardrums and a startled scream enacting from the place that the young girl, Rita, had once stood._

_What had I done wrong?_

* * *

"Vera? Are you okay?" I heard M'gann ask me quietly, the rest of the Team out of earshot. I shook my head, wiping the recollection I had had briefly of my dream. The dream I had observed first-hand the week before. I hadn't thought I would get so wrapped up in it that badly. I guess I had really been out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry," I lied with a small smile as we stepped onto the Bioship. She hesitantly nodded, thankfully not noticing my fib, and followed after me.

I hope this mission goes quick.


	10. What Luck

**I had nearly forgotten about updating! My cheesy goodness, I am so sorry! n**

**And this chapter seems kinda short to me... Sorry once again... Lots of busy stuff happening and I just seem to procrastinate so much and I'm just so- stuck on where this story is going. The next chapter is going to be better and longer, but- not so much in this Young Justice dimension. It's gonna be an AU. And I hope those of you will be staying around next weekend to read it, I'm kinda excited for it.**

**Review please!~ (And sorry about posting this at eight minutes past midnight! I was a bit subdued by Father's Day. I hope those of you gave your Dads hugs and kisses! ^^)**

* * *

"So, Wally. When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked the redhead from her seat at the front of the Bioship. I scoffed inwardly and crossed my arms, looking at my comrade with an interested eye. Wondering what his little story would be this time.

"Well, I- I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He declared with a smug grin, raising his arms and folding them behind his head. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue, my retorts could be saved for later.

Artemis mimicked my actions and returned her gaze on the scenery outside.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-," M'gann started and trailed off, a bit confused. I nodded absentmindedly and sighed.

"Nothing's there," Superboy and I both said at the same time, we shared an uneasy glance from across the small space of the Bioship. Something was definitely up, and Kent Nelson could most likely in more trouble than I had guessed that a almost ninety year-old could get into. Even if he was a Justice Leaguer.

"Take us down," Kaldur ordered calmly. M'gann did so quickly, the camouflaged Bioship took landing on a empty parking lot of the city, Salem.

I had not yet gotten used to travelling via a flying vehicle, yet had I even told my teammates about my little condition. Or should I rather say, conundrum. Being a hefty weight that broke scales yet somehow managing big contraptions like these- it still was not satisfying. I feared the day that something like this would crash under my combined weight and I would plummet to my doom.

I did only have two major organs in my whole body that weren't solidified and protected by the malleable coating.

Either way, I could lightly hypothesize- with hardly any hope that it could be true- that M'gann knew, she had said that she and her Bioship had a mental connection before, I think. I never was a good one at remembering things like that. Perhaps the Bioship could manage.

"Let's take a look around," Kaldur suggested, standing and setting off. Wally flashed off, the rest of us got abroad the mission. It was time to take Doctor Fate's disappearance into our own hands. And find him. Hopefully- alive.

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my temples and sitting down on freshly trimmed grass of the empty field. Our search seemed fruitless and the cookies from earlier had already diminished to wasted energy twenty minutes earlier. I was starved. The empty and upturned search spot for- whatever we were looking for (again, very short memory to something not-so-important and a half-awake teen)- made me very- _extremely_ unhappy as well. I was really determined that we'd have more luck than this.

Then again, it wasn't a game of hide-and-seek. It was life and death, and I could hardly believe where a Leaguer's hideout (that's what it was...) could ever possibly be would not be in a dumpster or behind bushes. This was ridiculous.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Our redheaded speedster reported, having zipped back a millisecond ago. I groaned from my spot on the ground, M'gann gave me a worried expression. "Sorry, just tired," I mumbled quietly to her, she nodded in understanding as I stood again.

"So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis hypothesized sarcastically. Well, I would _guess_ sarcastically, because- then again, who did and could not believe magic? I, on another note, was a bit neutral of the subject. I had yet to see magic, but I also _wanted_ to be hopeful of the foreign and native issue on-hand.

"Absolutely," Wally began, then, seeing M'gann suddenly on his left-

"...Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sharp exhale. I could get vertigo body dizziness from this. Artemis, Superboy and I were unamused by his antics, obviously. Aqualad seemed to be used to it.

I yawned tiredly, granting M'gann's piqued interest on my status. I was getting that a lot lately. "Are you okay, Vera?" She asked worriedly, using the shorter version of my name which made me give a lopsided smile. I embarrassingly yawned once more, "Sorry. Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just rough sleep is all." Sort of the complete truth.

The rest of the group exchanged glances that I felt were keenly on my behalf. I sighed, "No need to worry. Let's just worry about Doctor Fate right now."

"Yes, let's," Kaldur begrudgingly agreed. Since when was I some sort of sympathy drive? I _was_ fine. Wasn't like I was dying or anything... That would be a sight to see, even for me. It was as hard as it could get just to cut me.

Crickets chirped loudly from their hidden stages within the grass. Orchestrating a night jamboree on our dark summer dusk, the mystery behind the man we were currently initiating with blind senses didn't falter their worries nor music. If it had been any other day without the Team breathing down my back, worrying about me or searching for Kent Nelson, I would have happily enjoyed the insects' melodies.

"A test of faith." Kaldur said quietly from behind me, stepping forward after a moment in thought. "Stand behind me," he told us, putting the key that Red Tornado had given him before.

Our eyes widened in shock as the unthinkable happened. A door appeared amongst a stature of sorts, looking similar to a lookout castle. Man, was Doctor Fate's hideout small. I expected something more... Grander? Larger? More modern in architecture?

Without saying a word amongst ourselves or even against the fact that we had found a piece of what we had been previously searching high and low for, we entered the threshold. I felt my body quake slightly after the door shut solemnly behind us. It was something I would have anticipated for the elder man's man cave. Though I still remained in a silent pause above it all.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Wally wondered after a moment's hesitance. I shrugged in answer to his question, though he did not look like he noticed. Nor did anybody else, they all seemed in a mute distraction of surveying our surroundings until a glowing hologram of a man I recognized all-too-much appeared before us. My mouth let out a quiet squeak of surprise that maybe Superboy only heard, I kicked myself internally.

"_Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent._" The hologram of Kent Nelson insisted, looking ahead of us like a ghost zombie. I felt a chill go up my spine, wondering and hoping that the _real _Kent Nelson had not turned into either of the two.

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." Our idiot ally, Wally, answered. I facepalmed at his attempt to woo my martian teammate and friend, M'gann.

I recognized the apologetic expression upon the hologram's face, I felt the chill return back up my spine, once again. I looked to Wally with a firm glare and bit my cheek as the glowing form of Kent Nelson vanished like a ripple in a lake.

_Creak_

My Team yelled out in surprise as the floor beneath us crumbled, I flailed my arms in a weak attempt to balance myself in the situation without a floor. I barely registered the pool of lava at the bottom of the pit, only scared for my partners' lives and not of my own. Was that bad?

M'gann flew off to the side of the wall of the pit, grabbing our other redheaded teammate as well. Artemis, somehow armed with a grappler that I had yet to see her use it in action, used that to get her and Kaldur out of harm's way and against the wall of the rocky pothole. I didn't even bother to brace myself as Superboy used both free hands to latch onto the dirty stockade.

"Veronica!" M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur cried out. Wally was probably a bit winded from the fall and Superboy yowled as his boots were scalded away from the burning liquid.

I blinked as I did not hit the bottom, only the impact made me shake my head as my feet continued into the lava. I quickly held onto a patch of the rock wall to subdue my descent any further. My toes throbbed at the sudden action that transpired in what I would have expected would be a action-free mission.

My pants were on fire, just at my mid-thigh as my teammates screamed out once more in astonishment. I growled, irked as I patted out the fire on my leggings while also holding onto the rock wall. There was no real bottom of this pit as I would have guessed before.

"Those were my last pair." I hissed at the substance below me that had burned away my last pair of pants. The trip to the mall couldn't be any sooner.

"Those were my favorite boots," Superboy grumbled from the side. "This Nelson guy better be worth it." He added while taking a livid glance over to me, blinking and taking notice, "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked innocently, he blinked again and shook his head. I sighed at my leggings-turned-shorts, the ends curled up and blackened. They weren't even decent anymore, it would be embarrassing to walk around in public like this. Practically skimpy and unbefitting, it was barely five inches off the top of my thigh. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." M'gann quavered from above, holding our team speedster with one arm, and thankfully having recovered from the shock of me landing in the lava. "You so are," Wally stated from her grip, I rolled my eyes and wished I could cross my arms, helpless at the pool of bubbling lava. It was pretty much threatening me. I was still a bit surprised Artemis, Kaldur or Wally had yet to ask me how I was surviving the intentional doom of the liquid.

Guess it was neither the time nor place, I shrugged at the thought.

"Wally!" Our archeress screeched from under our atlantean's protective arm sling while she held onto the grappling mechanism.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." The freckled teen protested.

Kaldur wiped his brow and panted, "my physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly."

M'gann was slowly descending the end of the elongated pit, and I sensed Superboy's angst of falling into the molten rock, as M'gann and Wally's. I was prepared to try and prevent my fellow teammates from meeting the agonizing pain of the substance, or at least try to subdue it until they figured out something. It would only last so long though...

"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question," our martian ally realized, facepalming in her own conclusion, "Red Tornado sent us to see if and the helmet were safe!"

The lava wasn't disappearing, but a solid floor began to cross over it. Superboy reached over and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling me up so the new floor wouldn't close over my legs that were still submerged halfway in the liquid. One by one, the Team- subtracting our absent Robin- dropped to the new floor. I turned to the kryptonian clone, "Thanks."

"No problem," he grunted.

"This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch." Aqualad said with a confused gasp. I grimaced at my burned pants, a bit thankful I had actually been cautious for something like this. I rummaged in the back pocket of them- once again, thankful that I hadn't gotten my the entirety of the clothes below my waist burned- and grabbed the tautly folded, thin version of my cloak in my pocket and unfolded it with a wave. I put it over my shoulders and let the familiar sense of security- that it usually gave me- wash over with gusto.

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you." Wally flirted/assured my exhausted comrade.

"Enough! Your little 'Impress Megan At All Costs' game nearly got us all barbecued," Artemis exploded, pushing Wally away from M'gann who was still recovering. The two of us returned a small expression of alarm.

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asked loudly.

"When you _lied_ to that- whatever it was- and called yourself a true believer." The blonde seethed, glaring him down. I crossed my arms underneath my cloak and scoffed. Superboy seemed to join in on the blame brigade part of our team, standing behind me and M'gann.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asked disbelievingly innocently. Had she really not seen him fawning over her? Trying to- ugh, he was really getting under my skin.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." He admitted, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur explained from his position on the floor. Though I had yet to even know some of this information about Kaldur- or atlanteans alternatively- it made more sense than science could provide. Then- on another note- I preferred simple explanations over science's more difficult ones.

Wally didn't seem to want to give up though, on his more scientific behalf.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." He countered stubbornly, I gave him a deadpanned glare.

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science," he said once again. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." I sighed and lifted a hand to rub my temple, feeling the excitement from earlier fade and let my tiredness return.

"Let us test that theory." Our atlantean companion interrupted their banter, beginning to remove the floorboards beneath himself. I felt the chill return.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" The redhead urged the atlantean.

A cool breeze emanated from below the board, bits of snow flying out and around us.

"It's snow." M'gann piped up, the cool wind brushing back her red hair. However, Artemis seemed satisfied with the turn of events, "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" She said snarkily.

* * *

I huffed and jumped in after everyone else had, the hole we had jumped through dispersed in a echoey noise and a flash of yellow light. I pulled my dark garment around myself in comfort more than warmth, seeing as the heat nor cold could bother me. It seemed to a be a subject of debate in my head if the rest of the Team were to ask now or later.

It seemed the latter was more plausible.

"Well?" Artemis questioned Wally as I walked over to stand beside M'gann, who looked uncomfortable with the argument ceasing to end.

"M'gann," I whispered quietly, the girl responding with a quick glance as our other two teammates continued their charade. "Just letting you know, even if a little late, but- you know I would've gotten you back there in the pit," I assured her, almost mutely. She smiled, about to respond when her face contorted into something more serious, "what's that?" I turned around to the direction she was pointing at.

A cane. With a golden knob that jut outwards in a elegant hold, a dark wooden base and frosted bottom. Possibly because it had previously been hiding in the snow.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," the speedster mocked as I strode over to it, having been the closest to the levitating stick. Artemis moved over to stand behind me.

Wally zoomed over and grabbed the ancient walking cane just as I held it as well, I glared at the incompetent redhead. "I got it," I snapped just as he said the same. My body began to tremble inwardly, a force making my head spin wildly.

The cane glowed with the same yellow light that the hologram and portal emitted from before.

"Ahh. I can't let go!" We both realized simultaneously, eyes widening to the same degree.

A intolerable noise pierced my ears, like one would hear downwind of banging a gong or cymbal and waiting. I felt my body whoosh upwards alongside Wally's as the cane's strong force whipped us up towards infinity. We yelled loudly, mimicking one another's surprise.

So much for destiny, I suppose.


	11. The Disdainfully Alternate Universe

**Okay, first things first.**

**I literally, in all honesty, have been feeling the oncoming storm of Writer's block. I friggin swear to the Cheesus Crust.**

**I've had this AU lying around for half a month and I have nothing else so- yeah, this is this week's update. It's fracken 5:40 am and I almost have finished an all nighter just trying to get out of the illness that others call Writer's Block.**

**If I don't post this now, I probably won't update at all because I'll be sleeping all day.**

**Anyhoo, if you don't understand what I'm getting at at all, I'm kinda trying to say I'm not gonna update for another week or so, alternatively because I'll be laptop-less when I go to this waterpark thing my Mom is bringing us to... I know I'm not gonna enjoy it... Trust me, I really won't. I hate this shiz.**

**Ugh, rambling, happens to the best of us, 'specially me... Review, please! I hope you enjoy this brief AU of Stone Hard!**

_**It's in Third POV too~**_

* * *

High School, the place and milestone of a person's life that could either be feared or welcomed graciously with just the smallest hint of skepticism at the new, tight schedule of being a teenager. There was the truths and lies about the small world that existed in every town, the automatic display of students' statuses was like a virus, putting the social media sites to shame by the lucid gossip that traveled anywhere and everywhere in town. Boy, was it accepted without a hitch, unintentionally of course. Infecting every living teen within the grounds with a stereotypical title from 'loner' to 'popular' to 'nerd' and 'jock'.

It was its own little world that nobody did anything to interfere with, it was mostly unsuspecting and a joke at first to junior high students, but of course, it was liable to happen even without notice. Gaining a title on your first day depending on who you hung out with to what you had for lunch; bought or packed. What you wore, what kind of music you listened to, what your extracurriculars were most exactly and most importantly- if you were good-looking or not.

Veronica Iris Roslynn just happened to be on the lucky side as she had entered puberty, gaining the luxury of perfect irish skin from her mother's side and her father's dark-haired german locks with bright blue eyes as well, her nose was a small hook and seemed to crinkle when she was amused or upset, and her lips were a lovely shade of faded pink. She may have grown quickly during her junior high years and thus, by now was a bit shorter than her fellow classmates, but other than that, she seemed different in her own unique ways. That could be good and bad.

The downside to her sudden more mature look of a slightly busted chest and curvy hips was that she now needed glasses and had a small hunch when she sat down, due to the restless nights during the summer when tuning her guitar and skyping her best friend that had vacationed across the country for summer break. Her best friend would be a little less than a week late getting back to their hometown. She may have also grown attached to her fear of clowns and lightning, but otherwise, she had become accustomed to being on her lonesome for the time being.

Because of that, she had continued on in that little bubble for her first day in the new land of High School, and it didn't help get her anywhere memorable on anyone's good status.

The blue-eyed brunette continued fixing her hair, dodging various students that clamored over the campus, crying out in excitement to see their own friends again and hugging one another in relief that one another had survived the hottest summer yet. She personally would be happy herself if her best friend, Megan, hadn't travelled across the country with her Uncle John, who had been her guardian for a little over a year now, it would be a little while longer before they would see each other in person again.

The two had met in eighth grade, their science teacher, , had assigned the new girl to Veronica with little hesitation. Not wanting the redhead to fall behind with any of the other unacclaimed vigilantes of the classroom. Veronica wasn't a straight A student, but she was very keen on learning things than her classmates, furthermore, she had nothing else to do than do the homework outside of school if she was bored. She had no hobbies aside from her guitar at the time, and with nobody to listen to it, what could she do?

Megan and her quickly became friends when the latter learned that the former loved old shows, more or less, 'Hello Megan!' They bonded mostly over that show, then eventually began hanging in and outside of school. Scheduling Fridays to re-watch old episodes of the show and every so often would they marathon classic horror movies, Veronica's suggestion of course. They also had a secret fondness of baking cookies then pigging out in Veronica's bedroom while watching cheesy romance flicks.

All in all, they were like sisters, and Veronica missed Megan a lot, despite their short year together, she was satisfied they video-chatted over skype for thirty minutes each day, hectic schedules as they had, but it wasn't the same when you can't hug your friend when you see them or when they're in pain from a bully, or something of the sort. Megan had yet to report any bad happenings while away, but it made the choirgirl even more antsy that she hadn't heard any news whatsoever yet.

The exhausted brunette had hardly any sleep the night before, Megan's nervous voice of the first day of school rang in her ears melodramatically, still asking her what she was wearing and what classes she had gotten. Honestly, the brunette didn't mind her redheaded friend's nervousness for her dear friend, but that emotion soon latched itself onto the blue-eyed girl after the two had logged off their computers, gnawing at her very brain and refusing to let her sleep until one in the morning.

"Excuse me," somebody said from behind the girl, who seemed to be lost in space and frankly, zombie-like as well. "Ahem," the voice cleared its throat, the girl whirled around to a blonde teen with brown eyes, "do you know where the uh-." They trailed off, leaving the brunette to wander again.

"The um- do you have , perhaps?" They said with more confidence, almost sounding sassy, despite their lesser knowledge of where the class was. Veronica nodded, "I have him first period," she stated, almost a ghost-like whisper.

"Oh! So then you can take me there, right?" The girl asked, "I wasn't in town when that whole- 'fish camp' thing was going on," she admitted. "Can't tell left from right around here, you don't mind being my tour guide or something, would you?" She asked, a bit jokingly with a nervous smile.

"No, I suppose not."

"Okay!" The blonde said, following the brunette who checked her watch every five seconds while walking in the direction of the building, almost automatic. "Uh, I'm Artemis by the way. Artemis Crock. My top classes are Gymnastics and Physics, sophomore," she introduced herself, "what about you?" The brunette clad in rather depressing colors seemed to sag ever so slightly by the girl's speculative enthusiasm. It reminded her of Megan far too much.

"Veronica Roslynn. Choir and English, freshman," she said simply, fixing her backpack strap that was beginning to fall over her shoulder, the blonde perked up, "Great! Um, sorry ahead of time if I'm annoying you, I uh, tend to do that when I'm nervous. Not- not that I'm nervous or anything it's just uh, I'm new to this whole town- thing! I'm new to this whole thing, I've been homeschooled for most of my life and uh- sorry." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

The brunette in the yellow and gray hoodie sighed and looked to the apologetic blonde, who was beginning to feel miserable under the past few days' stress and anxiousness that had slowly built up and rolled over her like a tsunami. Truth be told, Veronica was nearly not as nervous as she was, but understood where it was coming from, the same thing had almost similarly happened to Megan when they had first met. Just- Megan was more skittish and jumpy with excitement than nervous for any matter. And the redhead wasn't homeschooled, she had just moved schools and didn't know where to start with making new friends.

"It's okay," Veronica assured her, the blonde perking up slightly just as students bustled about them, their chatter slowly overpowering their chance to talk. The brunette checked her silver and black watch, "but we should get going, it's about a three minute walk from here to 's, I'm usually very prompt." The blonde blinked then nodded, walking after her punctual, younger classmate.

* * *

"Oh, you two are pretty early, as the same with over there," the teacher said as the two girls came in, the blonde looked around in confusion then leaned over to whisper in her guide's ear, "I thought you said we were almost late."

"Late for being early," Veronica said innocently, almost snickering, Artemis groaned and followed after her into the back of the classroom where one other student sat. An african-colored boy with possibly dyed blonde hair and striking soft blue eyes sat politely in one seat, copying the prewritten objective on the board with a heavy determination on making his handwriting neat and legible. His red polo shirt hardly wrinkled under his slow movements, a dark blue tattoo just barely peeked out from his shirt.

Veronica remembered him from sixth grade in junior high, he was in eighth when she had first come to join the junior high league, in some standards, he was well-known. Kaldur Ahm, a very acclaimed boy with heavy gratitude and kindness to everyone, all A's and never less than a 99 percentage on any test if possible. He was elected for eighth grade class president before moving into High School when she had gone to seventh grade. She recalled blandly that he had given her a cupcake on her birthday in sixth grade when nobody had even congratulated her on turning twelve, very kind indeed in her own book.

But what Veronica didn't get was why the junior was taking an English 1 class, 'shouldn't he be in Pre-AP or English 2 at least?' She wondered.

Artemis pulled a blank notebook and a blue mechanical pencil out of her bag, impishly mirroring Veronica as she did the same. The brunette raised a brow and shrugged it off when the blonde began copying the day's objective.

"Hello," Kaldur's voice interrupted her racing thoughts, the blonde and brunette looked up in slight surprise. "I could not help but notice you are a new face?" He asked and pretty much announced, Veronica felt a bit embarrassed and realized he was talking to Artemis, who seemed to be blushing slightly under the male's gaze.

"Uh, yeah," she croaked out, then cleared her throat, "Artemis Crock, sophomore, uh, my top classes are Gymnastics and Physics. Just transferred from being homeschooled- I'm surprised you noticed I was new," the blonde said with slight sass like before.

"Well I know about anyone and everyone at school, it is very hard to not notice someone new." The boy responded slightly proud of himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Artemis. I am Kaldur Ahm, of course you may call me Kaldur. I am a junior and I major in Swimming and Mathematics." He mocked her jokingly, she smiled back. The bell rang and slowly, one-by-one, students began to fill the empty classroom.

Veronica was glad she was blockaded by Kaldur and Artemis, people she was slightly acquainted with, rather than being surrounded by complete and utter strangers that would most likely ask to borrow a pencil from her year round. Just like her sixth and seventh grade experience had been without anybody to call even by their first name, to come to her aid.

"Hello students," started as no more seats became available and the bell rang, indicating the tardy bell, "I'm , as you may know from the plaque outside my door and this prewritten name tag on the board." A few students chuckled lightly, as did Artemis and Kaldur, Veronica just sat there, eyes trained on the board with blank interest in his humor.

"To start off the year, we're going to do a few exercises to get you all warmed up with one another. I want you to pick a partner, or two, to those of you who have a few friends in here that you don't want to part with but also want to make new friends," he laughed, several students began conversing, asking one another to be partners with hardly anybody declining with haste.

"Do you mind being my partner, Veronica?" Artemis asked from the brunette's left, a timid expression on her face, the girl shrugged nonchalantly and began to put away her stuff. Seeing as the first couple of days weren't going to require much note-taking. "Okay, thanks," the gymnast-major grinned, feeling slightly accomplished for asking the silent girl.

Kaldur, on Veronica's right, was being bombarded with the few people that surrounded him, asking to be his partner, most likely because who knows what kind of activity the English teacher had in store. Might as well call on the smartest guy in the class, though the blue-eyed girl could just feel the boy's trippy feeling about these people's true intentions, and bit her cheek when the blonde-haired boy turned to her and Artemis.

"Mind if I joined your group?" He asked with slight irritation pointed towards their other classmates. Again, Veronica shrugged and left the other classmates to all whine and ask amongst themselves who to be who's partner.

"Okay class, settle down," the English teacher said calmly and controllably, everyone quietly moved into different desks than before, sitting next to their picked partners and whispering between one another. "Now what you all will be doing is rather simple," the brunette man began, "You will write down three, or two, questions to ask one another and answer with two false answers and one true answer."

A few teens giggled, recognizing the game from former classes in junior high. Veronica could only groan internally and unzip her backpack to get out her notebook and pencil. "It is up to your partner, or partners to decide which they think is true. Though, in the end you will have to admit if the answer they chose was wrong or right. If wrong, you will still tell them which was true, got it?" Everyone nodded, save for Veronica who was fixing her now loose ponytail. "Okay, begin!" went over to his desk and began doing who-knows what at his computer with a studious face.

Artemis and Kaldur looked over to their rather serious partner, who was rather perturbed by the assignment. "Is something wrong, Veronica?" Kaldur asked gently, who hesitantly shook her head, he sighed, "Okay then. I guess we will come up with questions first then ask them after we are done?"

The two girls agreed to the notion and took to their own devices of coming up with questions, Veronica being done first within the first minute and a half, Artemis being done another couple of minutes after her and Kaldur last, having took his time with his own not-too-personal questions. All while did roll call.

The brunette looked between her two partners and tapped her palm against the table, gaining their attention that was directed onto her almost immediately, she pointed to her paper and they nodded in response. The brunette pointed to the both of them, explaining in her natural silent manner that she was going to ask the both of them at the same time.

"What did you do over the summer?" she said monotonously, Kaldur went straight to writing down his answers, Artemis the same, a little reluctantly though.

"I went to the new water park on the east end of town," the boy started, reading off his paper with hardly any emotion. "I saw that new horror movie that has recently come out, and spent a week at the comic convention in New York."

Veronica tapped her chin in thought, Artemis was still marking off her explorations.

"You went to the comic convention, didn't you?" the brunette finally guessed, the soft blonde shrugged uncharacteristically, "Good guess. How did you know?"

"You have the tired look that somebody would have if they're jet-lagged," she said with a flourish, slightly proud that her own experience had caused herself to pick up on the signs of his exhaustiveness. Kaldur chuckled, "Amazing." The two shared a small smile while Artemis finally placed her pencil down, ruffling her now messy hair. "Okay, I'm not good at lying I'll let you know that," she exasperatedly admitted.

"I went to Asia- er, went on a country-wide road trip and went to the mall several times over," she said with an embarrassed smile, the blue-eyed girl put her detective skill to use and thought over the various things.

"You went to the mall?" she said with an inquisitive eye, the blonde shook her head, "Um, no." The brunette's face fell and shrugged, "Okay what _did_ you do?"

"Went to Asia. My Mom can't stand road trips, they cost far more than airfare and hotel with all the prices combined," the brown-eyed girl explained with a shake of her hands. Veronica seemed confused, wondering why Artemis wasn't exhausted from the time difference between the different places. _Some people have it, some don't_, she thought. "That is nice, did you have a nice time?" Kaldur asked with a slight tilt to his head. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I saw some of my distant relatives and saw some war monuments."

The brunette absentmindedly noted how much lighter the air felt around Artemis the more she talked about her relatives and her own explorations, she smiled and faced her paper upside-down. They were obviously going to get along fine without the pesky social assignments of the class.

* * *

The bell rang uproariously, indicating that it was the end of class. With their assignment long done and a small, budding friendship between the three back-of-the-class students, it was also time for the three to say farewell for the time being. They promised to find one another during lunch to talk more about their eventful summers at the comic convention, Asia and a hectic reliant stadium trip that Veronica had taken with her old friend the year before. The latter hadn't done anything all that exciting over the summer, being swamped with her own individual activities instead. Though, they had also learned that Kaldur was an only child like Veronica, but had plenty of relatives, and Artemis had an older sister named Jade who was a graduate of their town's local college. And that Veronica's favorite color was periwinkle, Kaldur's being red and Artemis' was green.

The next class she had would be Biology, the brunette had gotten a heads up from Kaldur that one of his 'old friends' was a bit of a ladies' man throughout the school premises and beyond. He also had a bit of a face (that could compete a certain anime's common-most expression) when explaining that the boy would most likely be trouble for herself and Artemis, and any other girl that wasn't familiar with the boy.

With that said, the Roslynn brunette had been cautious when finding herself a seat after travelling across the campus taking a breather before noticing she had also seemingly to have let her hair fall out of its tight hold in her hair band. She set to fix it immediately.

Students milled about in the hall, still catching up with one another from their own activities they had done over the summer, she happily ignored them with the thought of Megan's homecoming party she would be hosting, and that maybe, she could invite any new friends she made. Perhaps she would enjoy their company just as much as the brunette did.

She heard a irritated grunt from her left, the spot in-between her now-assigned desk and the room's left wall, lined with curtained windows and some shelves with science equipment and statuette models of cells and miniature skeletons that the blue-eyed girl hoped were fake.

It was a black-haired boy with a face void of emotion and a rather more-than-average build, blue eyes trained on the board in the front of the room and arms crossed over a black shirt and a folded, brown leather jacket over the top of one. His black and white backpack obscured her view of what pants he wore (though she guessed it was probably jeans) and his boots were propped up on the back of the empty seat in front of him.

"You're staring," he deadpanned to the girl, who blushed slightly and looked away, having been caught in the act. Luckily she was saved for an explanation by the bell and the sudden appearance of more students.

"I'm not tardy!" A student wildly blurted and ran across the room into the last available desk, panting loudly. Others ignored the outburst and took seats that had previously been claimed, Veronica and the teen to her left kept their solace and didn't partake in the excitement of the second class.

The Chemistry teacher walked in after the loud classmate, sighing and closing the door behind himself and rubbing his forehead with a tired expression. Then cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders.

"Well!" They clapped their hands while still maintaining a serious vigor, "I am , I hope to have a successful year with the many of you. For the time being, I have a bit of paperwork to do- you may chat amongst one another until I am finished." With that, the chemistry teacher walked to his desk while the teens chatted animatedly. Veronica noticed the boy beside her deflate a little, but paid no heed when she felt her phone vibrate.

The redhead a seat in front of her to the left seemed preoccupied with a boy yelling to him across the room, thankfully.

She pulled out her dark silver, old Iphone, a bit excited when the picture she had gotten from Megan a few weeks before from her trip was flashing on the screen. Megan had told her to set it as her own profile picture on her phone. A silly depiction of a black kitten gnawing on a far-too big ball of yarn beamed back like an art gallery's painting.

She opened the text message:

'_Hey! You in class? :P :)'_

She smiled and texted back.

'_Yeah, teach told us to talk amongst ourselves. Kinda bored. Guy next to me seems kinda sad and depressing tbh. Ruins the mood also :P'_

She winced as she sent the message, it wasn't in her place to say stuff like that but it _was_ true. Whoever this guy was had a heavy air of sadness, and it was beginning to suffocate the girl who was trying to get over her own woe of not having her friend around for the first day of high school.

'_Poor bby :C probably you should try talking 2 him?'_ Is what she got as a answer from her friend across the country after a moment's rest away from the phone. She sighed internally and gathered up whatever courage she had to talk to the boy. Her friend was a stereotypical girl when she texted. She ignored that true fact embarrassingly.

"Uh, hi," she addressed him quietly, kicking herself internally for sounding just the littlest bit helpless. He looked over to her squarely, blue eyes direct on her.

"Hi," he responded flatly with no emotion, former pain washed away from his face. She set her gaze on his shoulder instead, his eyes seemed to give off the aura of cautiousness. The choirgirl would hate to seem demanding or rude to the rather reclusive character. _Baby steps_, she told herself.

"My name is Veronica, but you can call me Vera," she reached out, a bit hopefully like most people had been to her once before in the fifteen years of her life. Most having failed due to her unnatural affinity for pushing others away. Probably this guy could be different than what she had used to be for thirteen years. As if a sign from God, the teen's iron grip on his jacket seemed to loosen, just a bit.

"I'm uh- good at Choir and English and a first year," she added, trying to smile invitingly. He nodded slowly in response.

"Conner," he said simply, resting his arms on the table and leaving the brown jacket on his lap. It was a sense of opening him up, is what Veronica Roslynn concluded. She smiled faintly, as he did slightly in addition. There was a small beat before he said anything else. Luckily, it was a bit off-topic, so the major in Choir didn't need to worry about him asking something privy or continuing their rather- maybe, slightly awkward- introductions.

"What do you think that is going to make us do afterwards?" His voice was slightly louder than before, no longer was he as quiet as a purring cat. He had turned his fixation from the brunette to the man at the desk in the front of the classroom. Veronica could only shrug and lean back in her seat uncomfortably, "I don't know. My first period teacher- - just made us do an activity to get to know one another. They're probably gonna have us do social interactions for the first couple of days of school." The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes and huffed, "I would think so."

They didn't say anything for awhile, just letting the other students around them chat it up and let the gossip tree become sowed, with new friendships multiplying by the minute. By the end of the month, Veronica could only predict that the tree would be blossomed by then. Of course, metaphorically speaking, but also with the real meaning of gossip being literally. The silence between the two seemed comfortable for both, but also nagging.

"...What other classes do you have after this?" She asked tentatively, placing her phone back in her jean pocket. He once again moved his gaze back to her.

"... English 1, Algebra 1- then I have lunch," he replied quietly and earnestly. Veronica didn't seem to notice him leave his jacket drape over his leg while resting his arms on the desktop, but her eyes seemed to glow in a similar fashion like Megan's had when the two had hit it off the first time they had met. _This is going well I suppose_, she wondered a bit happily.

"Who do you have for Algebra?" She continued, turning her gaze away to watch as a group of teens in the front began tossing around a crumple ball of paper like their own alternative version of Volleyball. She vaguely remembered how Megan had been obsessing over the sport last year, taking the brunette to every one of the High School's games. She hardly enjoyed sports much herself and quickly became bored though, but if Megan had finally decided on making that her second extracurricular- she wasn't going to argue.

"... ," he said after a moment of silence.

Biology went on like this for the rest of the class period, seeing as had been enraptured into a questionnaire that several students in the front of the class had started. It left Conner and Veronica to exchange an assorted set of questions between one another, just to waste the time.

"Have any siblings?" Veronica asked, blue eyes trained on the students around her that weren't the boy on her left.

"No." He answered, doing the same as the girl.

"Neither do I," she remarked, counting the minutes as time dwindled. Eventually it was the end of the class period and the two bade each other silent farewells as students began exiting the classroom. was not amused that he had been had in his own class while Veronica was a bit thrilled to have another class _and_ lunch with the quiet, blue-eyed boy later.

* * *

"Hello class, I'm , though I'm sure you all already knew that," the gorgeous blonde woman greeted, closing the door as the tardy bell rang. She already seemed so strict with the abrupt closing of the door as a late student banged on it despairingly for a moment, she only tutted and strode over to the podium in the front-center of the room. A collection of giggles erupted from the female classmates as the instructor returned back to the door, opening it so the tardy student could come in.

seemed to disregard the student as they found a seat, and continued even as giggles still enacted throughout the room. "Now calm down everyone," she asserted the students, who eventually quieted down in snickers.

"You're lucky they don't count tardies for the first two days of school. So memorize the place," she scolded lightly, chuckling. "Now then- I'd hate for all the teachers to be giving out free passes the first week of school, so I'm going to give you all a real assignment."

The completely-female consisting class arose again in surprised voices, frankly, Veronica was not surprised. All of her classes had been doing that today and she was just going to have to get used to that now.

An irritated and half-awake brunette lounged in the uncomfortable seat of a several-times-overused rolling chair, one wheel in desperate need of a replacement. It squeaked as she leaned forward and backward in a modest tempo against the other students' noise. Of course the Choir classroom wouldn't have any desks. Just chairs were needed.

"I want to see which girls are soprano and which are alto, so a sing-off is going to be in motion! Choose one song- any song- you like and you will perform it in front of the class by this Friday. Seating arrangements will be rearranged on Monday," she concluded with an excited flourish.

It took about five minutes for that news to process through the tired girl's hearing organ. Scratch that, it took the _whole_ class period for her to realize it. To recognize that '_perform in front of the class'_ meant 'perform in front of the class'.

She inhaled sharply and almost fell out of her chair as it struck her _hard_. A palm smacked into her face with heavy force and she groaned and screamed internally. The bell rang as if sympathizing for the unfortunate teen.

* * *

**Please tell me you're gonna review... o-o**

**Silver is getting grumpy... She scares me when she's grumpy...**

**Veronica: Like hell I am! *proceeds on breaking down door with couch* Now let me IN!**

**Me: *Cries and hides under bed***


End file.
